www surlaroutedeladécouverte jp
by chibi-yuya
Summary: Quand la psychologie met à nu ! NEW Chapitre 9 en ligne ! ;)
1. Prologue

**Mot de l'auteur : **Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Comment allez-vous ?

Voilà un moment maintenant que je n'avais rien posté en fic à chapitres. Et en attendant les fics sérieuses qui sont en prépa, je vous fais un petit quelque chose pour patienter ! (Attention, un petit quelque chose que j'espère, travaillé et qui vous plaira !)

Le titre va sûrement vous interloquer un peu... et je dis tant mieux XD

Aller je vous souhaite bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à commenter honnêtement ! (je souhaite pouvoir m'améliorer de chapitre en chapitre!)

* * *

**Prologue**

Le sac retomba avec lourdeur dans l'entrée, produisant un son sourd et glissant lentement le long du mur pour s'avachir enfin sur lui même dans l'ignorance la plus totale.

Chiante. La journée ne lui avait rien apportée. Pire, il s'était ennuyé. Il n'y avait personne pour lui quémander un duel et personne pour le divertir.

Ses pas glissèrent dans le salon, se dirigeant vers la cuisine, ne laissant entendre que le bruissement de ses vêtements sur le sol lisse.

Il avait beaucoup de patience, donc non, ces journées, il ne les détestait pas réellement. Mais dans le calme de sa vie quotidienne rythmée par les filles, la boisson et les combats, il avait depuis quelques jours le pressentiment que quelque chose se préparait. Alors oui, il s'était ennuyé, ne voyant rien arriver.

Le divan l'accueillit alors, lui et son saké. L'appartement était vide et de la fenêtre où la nuit se dévoilait, on entendait à peine les aléas de la vie de la rue.

Kyo amena la coupelle de saké à ses lèvres, ses yeux rouges dardés sur le vide, sur une pensée volatile dont seul lui avait le secret. Ses longs cheveux noirs retombaient sur ses épaules sans qu'il n'y prête la moindre attention et sa chemise s'ouvrait, avec assurance, sur un torse solide et inspirant la force au masculin.

Dans ce silence ni lourd, ni pesant, un petit appareil s'excita alors. Il était noir, à l'image de son propriétaire et tout à fait ordinaire. Il vibra ardemment dans les mains de l'homme qui semblait se demander si répondre en valait la peine.

Il décrocha d'un air sobre sans prononcer une parole.

« Salut Kyo ! »

« … Yukimura... »

Sa voix grave et son ton égal résonnèrent dans la pièce, détonnant avec l'expression enjouée de son interlocuteur qui poursuivit avec plaisir.

« Mon ptit Kyo, que dirais-tu de venir boire à la maison ? »

« ... »

« Allez ! Un bon saké est toujours meilleur en bonne compagnie ! »

Il ne pressa pas l'allure et prit au contraire tout son temps afin de se rendre chez cet homme des plus encombrants. Non pas qu'il était ennuyeux, mais c'était quelqu'un d'énervant. Et il l'était car il savait tout. Et même quant il ne savait pas tout, on pouvait toujours se demander ce qui se cachait derrière l'être jovial et amical qu'il était.

Ses pas lourds montèrent les quelques marches qui les séparaient de la porte du jeune homme. De l'extérieur, rien n'était audible. Kyo ouvrit alors la porte en silence, sans s'annoncer, comme il le faisait partout. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il entendit Yukimura rigoler. En s'avançant d'avantage, il put remarquer, avec calme et sans intérêt, que ce dernier se trouvait devant son ordinateur, pianotant joyeusement sur les touches qui formaient un long message. Yukimura remarqua son ami à mi-chemin entre la porte du salon et le canapé, son point d'attache préféré. Non sans oublier de fermer son écran, il s'écria :

« Kyooo ! Tu as pris ton temps, hein ! »

« ... »

« Installe-toi, je ramène le saké ! »

« ... »

Visiblement habitué à la conversation à sens unique de son invité, il poursuivit joyeusement.

« Nous ne pouvions pas commencer le week-end sans boire ! »

« ... »

« Je sens que cette année va être passionnante ! Il y a de très mignons petits nouveaux »

Yukimura était un homme intelligent, de ceux que l'on ferait mieux de ne pas défier. Sous son visage joyeux et son comportement dragueur se cachait une personne qui ne laissait rien passer. Et de ce fait, il avait déjà quelques idées sur les étudiants qui feraient l'animation de leurs journées à l'avenir. Il venait, entre autre, d'être mis en ligne un site Internet ressemblant à un blog, en plus complet. Ce dernier avait, selon les propos de son auteur, pour but de regrouper pour ses études, ses propres analyses de la société et des comportements humains. Yukimura ne savait encore rien de cet élève, hors qu'il s'agissait d'un nouvel étudiant. Une garçon ? Une fille ? Il pensait pouvoir le deviner prochainement, à travers les lignes et les pensées de cet individu à l'approche intéressante. Surtout car cet élève en psychologie promettait de créer le buzz de l'année. L'étudiant quitta ses belles pensées pour son acolyte qui buvait tranquillement son alcool.

Les deux amis étaient en deuxième année à l'université et cette dernière commençait à peine. Et si Yukimura s'était destiné au management, Kyo s'était dirigé vers l'histoire des civilisations. Le futur promettait d'être passionnant.

* * *

A quelques kilomètres plus au Nord, une paire de mains s'affairaient à taper au clavier. Elle venait à peine de mettre en ligne son site Internet, un lieu qui lui servirait de test pour ses études. Son première article, basé sur les phénomènes de groupes dans la société humaine, avait déjà reçu beaucoup de commentaires intéressants. Parmi ses lecteurs, elle en avait déjà cerné plusieurs. Ceux qui se mêlaient au système, ce qui sous entendait se choisir un « groupe » et de s'y intégrer pour se fondre dans ce moule. Et ceux qui refusaient ce système et qui étaient donc quelque peu solitaires où constamment en mouvement entre les groupes. Et il y avait aussi ce commentaire...

_« Passionnant ! _

_Je dois admettre que tu as un point de vu particulier sur les choses ! _

_Ton avis sur l'un de mes ami serait sûrement des plus amusant ! _

_A très bientôt » _

L'année lui promettait quelques analyses palpitantes.


	2. Maudite vie antérieure

**Note de l'auteur:  
**

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je reviens vers vous ce soir pour le chapitre n°1 ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise comme le prologue !

Merci à Tsume-en-Force, Princesse d'Argent, Pouki26, ilokero21, Bloody Kyo et Ju5tin3 pour vos reviews ! Et bien sûr à toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de me lire !

Réponses à Bloody Kyo:

Je ne pensais pas, il y a longtemps, que les Enfants d'Horus avait autant d'adeptes ! On m'en reparle souvent ! Pour te rassurer, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic... elle sera bel et bien terminée :) à savoir quand... j'ai tendance à dire, quand je serais sûre de pouvoir donner une bonne suite ! :D

à Ju5tin3:

Merci beaucoup, d'une part et... désolée, d'autre part, pour les Enfants d'Horus (qui réapparait quand même dans deux comm. c'est à souligner... elle est si célèbre? XD il va falloir que je me penche sur le soucis !)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre n°1 : Maudite vie antérieure. **

_Mise à jour – Auteur : Nozoshiyu_

_C'est le début de l'année. Avez-vous remarqué tous ces regards frais et dispo? Je pourrais parier que oui. La légèreté et la bonne humeur sont dans l'air et même si nous ne faisons pas attention... les sensations s'imprègnent tout de même en nous._

_Aujourd'hui j'aimerais que l'on parle... des gens. Tout simplement. Mais d'un type en particulier que j'ai pu observer à mon aise... _

_Le fêtard, le libéré... l'insouciant. Où plutôt, le regard que l'on lui porte. _

_LA personne que l'on remarque, aimée par beaucoup, enviée par d'autres et parfois détestée. Hé oui, il faut le dire, la personne sociable avec tous, qui fait toujours la fête mais qui a d'excellents résultats, parfois, ça agace. _

_On l'aime car et on l'admire, car une part de nous voudrait lui ressembler..._

_Et donc on l'envie, car on voudrait être identique, mais on ne peut pas. On se dit que cette personne a de la chance et on oublie, parfois, qu'il pourrait ne s'agir que d'une façade. On finit aussi sûrement par l'idéaliser. Peut être, alors, apparaît-il à nos yeux différent de ce qu'il est en réalité. Il est peu à peu dépossédé de lui-même au profit d'une image pleine de paillettes et de clichés pré-programmés. _

_Mais parfois on la déteste, car on l'envie... Car admirer, envier, parfois, ça nous amène à lui en vouloir d'être ce qu'elle est... ce à quoi notre _moi _profond désire être identifié. On envie, on se compare et on finit par en avoir marre. _

_Mai,s et si l'on regardait un peu mieux ? _

_Et si, au lieu de se comparer, nous acceptions juste le fait que oui, il y a des gens différents. _

_Et si on admettait que nous, on aimerait sûrement être comme eux... mais que eux, peut-être, désireraient...être comme nous. _

_Et si nous nous contentions de simplement rester qui nous sommes..._

_Mais je ne pense pas cela possible... tout le monde deviendrait parfait._

Le lundi matin, Yukimura parcourut le nouveau texte, songeur et solitaire, absorbé par les idées de « Nozoshiyu », l'auteur dont on ne savait s'il était homme où bien femme. Adossé à un banc de l'université, les jambes croisées et le notebook placé au dessus, il tentait plus de deviner la personnalité de l'auteur que l'identité de son modèle du jour.

Cette personne écrivait régulièrement, pour ne pas dire presque tous les jours. La veille avait été très amusante lorsque l'étudiant avait découvert un petit texte à l'allure de plaidoyer contre la malhonnêteté. Il lui semblait que chaque opportunité pouvait donner naissance à un article. Et en soi, Yukimura attendait toujours avec curiosité de connaître le sujet suivant.

En occurrence, il n'était pas déçu de l'attente. Cette personne était-elle du genre compréhensive ? Le genre à vivre sa vie et à laisser autrui être ce qu'il est ? Idéaliser se faisait parfois contre sa propre volonté, cette personne n'était-elle donc pas prise dans l'étau de ce phénomène? Sûrement pas. Les yeux désormais portés dans le vague, un sourire flottant négligemment sur ses lèvres, il tenta de l'imaginer, un coup homme, un coup femme. Ils étaient tout deux assez communs mais très cultivés et en voulaient au monde entier. C'était l'hypothèse basique du penseur lambda. Yukimura s'y refusa... et continua de chercher.

Il saurait de qui il s'agissait. Une rencontre entre cette personne et son grand ami aux yeux rouges donnerait sûrement quelque chose d'explosif, d'original et de distrayant, pour lui comme pour Kyo.

* * *

Ses pas pressés atteignirent vite leur objectif, la bibliothèque. L'heure du rendez-vous n'était pas encore arrivée, mais mieux valait-il ne pas être en retard. Elle détestait ça. C'était pour elle comme décider de se faire cuire un œuf et de l'oublier sur le feu. Impensable. Elle aimait trop les œufs pour ça... et elle appréciait aussi trop Akira. Et comme ci ce dernier l'avait devancée dans ses pensées, il était déjà là, sans l'œuf, à l'une des tables libres de cet endroit calme et à l'ambiance studieuse.

La bibliothèque n'était pas l'endroit le plus fréquenté de l'université, les étudiants lui préférant l'extérieur, les distributeurs et, parfois, les terrains de sport. Elle était pourtant grande, lumineuse et agréablement fournie en matière première : les livres.

Le rayon « psychologie » était d'ailleurs largement rempli, pour son plus grand bonheur. Des œuvres traitant du comportement individuel, en groupe, mais aussi en société et inter sociétés. Elle rêvait de pouvoir tout lire, tout voir et tout explorer. Et c'était pour cela qu'elle avait ouvert son site. Ce n'était pas pour devenir célèbre ou particulièrement reconnue, mais surtout dans un effort de partage. Après tout, ses observations, cette année, se porteraient principalement sur l'environnement de l'université, échantillon parfait, large et variable. Ils avaient donc le droit de lire.

Dans une approche calme et souriante, elle aborda son ami, aveugle, avec douceur et joie dans la voix.

« Bonjour Akira! »

Ce dernier détourna la tête vers elle, ses courts cheveux blonds suivants en un seul mouvement fluide. Il avait la peau pâle, était de taille moyenne et arborait une expression sereine. Le sourire qu'il afficha était calme et amical, un peu fraternel et surtout, sincère.

« Bonjour... Je ne t'aurais presque pas entendue arriver. »

Riant franchement, elle prit soudain un air faussement choqué, de ceux que l'on affiche quand quelque part, on aurait aimé que la déclaration soit vraie. Elle était intimement convaincue qu'il avait directement su que c'était elle au moment ou elle avait passé la porte.

« Comment ça ? Je ne t'ai pas surpris ? Mon approche m'avait pourtant semblée si silencieuse... »

« Mais il est difficile de tromper mes sens... »

Le duo était proche depuis le début du semestre. Ensemble en classe de psychologie, ils avaient très vite sympathisé. Le jeune homme était très agréable et possédait un très bon instinct, peut être dû à sa cécité. Akira parvenait à découvrir la faiblesse des gens, ce qui lui avait peut-être même inspiré son choix de cursus. Et ça avait été simplement qu'ils s'étaient mis à discuter tout naturellement, partager et travailler ensemble. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait à la table, la jeune fille prit un air admiratif.

« Tes sens sont exceptionnels. Il serait sûrement intéressant que j'essaie de passer un mois les yeux bandés. »

« Il est certain que cela te ferait découvrir d'autres perspectives... On cerne étrangement mieux les gens, lorsque nous ne nous fions pas trop à nos yeux... »

Les conversations entre eux étaient souvent très passionnantes, étant chacun amoureux de leur sujet. Mais le temps semblait aujourd'hui leur manquer. L'étudiante fut contrainte d'abréger la conversation, laissant s'échapper un soupir, trace invisible mais non moins inaudible de désarrois.

« Akira, m'as-tu apporté le livre dont nous parlions ? »

Le jeune homme se redressa alors, soudain rappelé à la réalité : il n'était pas là pour bavarder, ni pour analyser ses moindres soupirs. Fouillant dans son sac, il en sortit un petit livre de poche assez épais qu'il tendit à sa vis-à-vis.

« Oui, tiens le voilà. Je pense qu'il pourra répondre à tes questions. »

Prenant le livre en main, l'étudiante le regarda un instant l'esprit vagabondant dans quelques réflexions qui n'avaient pas encore de suites. Ce fut un portable vibrant qui la rappela à la réalité. Akira répondit sans attendre.

« Allo ? Ah ! Oui... j'arrive ! »

Il raccrocha et, replaçant son mobile dans sa poche intérieure s'excusa platement auprès de son amie.

« Excuse-moi, on m'appelle ! On se voit au cours de cet après-midi ? »

« Oui bien sûr ! A tout à l'heure ! »

Et il partit discrètement, ses pas ne s'entendant pas sur le sol du lieu d'étude.

* * *

« Depuis quand il traîne comme ça ? Un serviteur doit être toujours disponible »

Yukimura opina légèrement du chef, exprimant son accord devant l'impatience de l'homme aux yeux de sang. Cela faisait un moment que, sur le banc de l'université, le saké avait remplacé le notebook. Le temps était clément et l'ambiance très calme. C'était un moment qui leur était très agréable. Et ce dernier aurait été excellent sûrement, pour Kyo, si leur jeune ami se déplaçait plus vite.

Sirotant son saké et s'amusant des réactions de son ami, Yukimura poursuivit :

« Mon petit Kyo, Akira est un élève occupé ! C'est un première année plein d'ambition... »

« ... »

Visiblement, cela n'était pas un argument convainquant. Il était pourtant fondé. Ses observations avaient prouvées, et Nozoshiyu le dirait sûrement aussi, que l'ambition s'amenuisait avec le temps. Être en première année et motivé durait un temps incroyablement rapide et si on ne croyait pas moins à son but pour autant, on y allait beaucoup plus doucement. Lorsque le jeune homme dit « plein d'ambition » arriva, il ne tarda pas à ressentir le regard pesant de son sempai dardé sur lui, empli d'impatience contenue.

« Bonjour Kyo, Yukimura... Excusez-moi du retard, une amie attendait des documents avec impatience »

Impressionné et d'humeur taquine, Yukimura emboîta le pas -avec une hardeur redoublée- sur ce sujet léger qui lui permettait de faire tourner Akira dans la paume de sa main, comme un petit gamin qui aurait aimé être grand.

« Ooooh tu as bien Une amiE, mon petit Akira ? Deviendrais-tu un homme ? »

« Je ne suis pas comme une certaine personne, à multiplier les conquêtes... ne la met pas dans le panier réservé aux filles banales, Yukimura. »

Il était impressionnant de voir comme le jeune aveugle bondissait souvent dans les pièges tendus par son aîné la tête la première. Embrayant sur le sujet déjà bien entamé, le sempai se délecta de son petit jeu.

« Oooh, alors une demoiselle a gagné à ce point ton respect ? Je serais bien curieux de la rencontrer... cette petite ! »

« Comme si j'allais te la présenter... il y a des gens qu'il vaut mieux ne pas cotoyer, pour son bien »

Dit l'aveugle nonchalamment, levant de moitié les bras dans un signe de fatalisme feint. Et bien qu'observateur lointain, le grand brun n'en loupa pas une miette, songeant même à aider Yukimura dans sa quête de la taquinerie à long terme. Car oui, le sujet de l'amiE de Akira ne s'arrêterait sûrement pas en si bon chemin. Il était de notoriété publique que le jeune homme n'avait d'yeux que pour Kyo.

« Hé, Akira... t'as choisi de la qualité, au moins ? »

Interloqué et faisant mine de ne pas comprendre, Akira ne fit que lever un sourcil interrogateur.

« Haha Kyo, pourquoi ne pas dire directement une fille avec les arguments qu'il faut, où il faut ? »

« Yukimura ! Ne parlez pas de Yuya de cette manière ! »

Tombé de nouveau d'un niveau dans les pièges tendu par les deux hommes riants, Akira se prit la tête dans l'une de ses mains, couvrant ses yeux et son air abattu. Et si elle arrivait maintenant, il serait complètement battu...

…

…

…

Soudain il tiqua. Cette présence...

Agitant au loin son bras, comme si Akira avait pu le voir, une jeune fille s'apprêtait à crier son nom.

Il devait être maudit... dans une vie antérieur, il avait dû faire beaucoup de mal. Vraiment... pourquoi ?

« Akira ! Tu as oublié un papier dans ton livre ! »


	3. Question de qualité

Note de l'auteur :

Bonjour tout le monde ! Nan nan nan, je n'ai pas oublié le chapitre n°2 ! Le voici d'ailleurs !

Tout d'abord, tous mes remerciements à : **Neliia, Princesse d'Argent, Pouki, Tsume-en-Force, Ilokero31, Bloody Kyo, Yunalesca01 et Katae** pour leurs reviews ! Vos mots me font toujours autant plaisir !

Ensuite, j'ai bien compris l'importance pour beaucoup des Enfants d'Horus. Aussi je me suis timidement remise à la relire et à « repasser » un peu sur mes anciens chapitres.

Enfin, J'espère que ce second chapitre sera à votre goût !:D

* * *

**Chapitre n°2 : Question de qualité. **

La jeune femme secouait le bras avec vivacité, montrant un visage enjoué et plein d'une vitalité débordante. Ses cheveux longs et blonds dévalaient sans détour son dos, reliés par un ruban noué à la hâte. Son style était simple, élégant et se voulait surtout pratique : un jean bleu délavé, cintré à la taille et longeant ses jambes, les enveloppant doucement. Un top orangé ni trop moulant, ni trop peu, évitant les décolletés mais laissant imaginer sous son cou une peau claire, douce et agréable au toucher. Le tout accompagné d'une paire de chaussures basses marron et d'un sac à main ordinaire du même ton. Plus elle approchait plus on pouvait distinguer un visage fin et altier, un sourire communicatif et un regard vert émeraude pétillant.

Akira murmura son prénom, sa voix emprunte d'inquiétude. Ce n'était pas une rencontre qu'il avait désirée. Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait cerné la personnalité franche et directe de la jeune fille, son honnêteté et d'autres petites particularités qui la personnifiaient. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas l'une des admiratrices de son duo d'amis pour l'avoir entendue râler à ce propos. Combien de fois l'avait-il entendu répéter « _Ces filles s'idéalisent toutes ces hommes... Parce qu'ils sont beaux, parce qu'ils réussissent... ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que leur caractère vaille le détour !_» ? Et c'est justement car elle n'était pas de ces filles qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle rencontre Kyo. Au mieux il l'ignorerait, espéra le jeune aveugle sans attendre grand chose de cette option. Au pire il la traiterait comme tous les autres, comme une esclave. Et c'était là que le bas risquait de blesser.

Yuya n'était définitivement pas du type à se faire piétiner comme un beau tapis et à en redemander encore. Elle avait une certaine fierté.

Yukimura et Kyo n'avaient pas encore émis un son. Leurs yeux suivaient lentement la dénommée « Yuya » en la détaillant sans discrétion. Ils pouvaient aisément déterminer pourquoi Akira semblait l'apprécier. Aucun n'avait besoin de lui parler afin de savoir que c'était une personne vive et joyeuse, une personnalité simple et allante. Plus particulièrement, Yukimura semblait charmé par sa bonne humeur apparente. Kyo lui demeura insondable, presque indifférent à la présence de la jeune blonde.

Dans l'entre-temps, elle s'était arrêtée à leur hauteur, tournée vers Akira, non sans oublier de saluer d'un signe de tête les deux autres hommes. Son souffle était irrégulier et sa respiration rapide. Certainement avait-elle couru tout le chemin jusqu'à lui.

« Akira... tu as oublié une note dans le livre, je me suis dis que c'était peut être important ! »

Yuya lui tendit le morceau de papier tout en parlant. Il contenait un numéro de téléphone et une adresse. Récupérant la note, le jeune homme y accorda quelques seconde un léger examen du bout des doigts avant de poursuivre, pressé qu'elle prenne congé du groupe.

« Merci Yuya. J'aurais été embêté de le perdre ! Même s'il ne m'est d'aucune utilité personnellement. Je ne t'ai pas mise en retard ? Peux être devrais-tu y aller ? »

L'ambiance avait un petit quelque chose d'étrange. Yuya se sentit un peu mal à l'aise, peut-être même de trop. Elle appréciait énormément Akira, mais ne connaissait ses deux amis que de nom, de vue et de réputation.

Yukimura Sanada, celui qui lui souriait gentiment, accompagnant ses salutations de petits signes de main, était une personnalité notoire de l'université. Il était de ceux à prendre impérativement au sérieux, mais néanmoins assez facile d'accès. Jamais il ne refusait les jolies étudiantes. Une rumeur le disait libertin et proche de femmes plus âgées.

Kyo Mibu était d'avantage entouré de mystère. Son « type » solitaire, silencieux et mauvais garçon créaient comme une bulle autour de lui. Seuls ceux d'un certain « niveau », si elle pouvait penser ainsi, avaient accès à l'intérieur de cette bulle. On ne connaissait donc pas grand chose à son sujet, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être l'une des idoles du coin. Le type mauvais garçon fonctionnait bien, c'était réellement une valeur sûre, même si elle promettait bien souvent de belles déceptions.

Se sentant divaguer dans quelques pensées détaillées sur les rumeurs, ragots et autres petites histoires à leur sujet, Yuya reprit le fil. Elle avait un cours à ne pas louper qui approchait.

« Tu as raison, j'ai de l'avance mais je ne dois pas la perdre ! Je - »

« Akira, tu peux sûrement viser plus haut, niveau qualité »

Le ton que Kyo avait utilisé sur cette sentence était calme, moqueur et plein de hauteur. Vu la circonstance et le regard gêné voire contrarié de Akira, l'étudiante ne douta pas le moins du monde de la personne qui semblait être de basse qualité.

Le jeune aveugle sentit bien avant le reste du groupe l'humeur de son amie virer de bord. Et vu ce que dégageait Kyo, ce dernier _savait_ pertinemment qu'il avait fait mouche. Ce soupçon de fort caractère chez Yuya, Akira l'avait déjà ressenti, mais de là à en connaître l'ampleur, il avait toujours songé qu'il lui faudrait le vivre pour le savoir.

L'air autour du groupe, autour du duo, était électrique. Même Yukimura n'aurait pas été étonné de voir quelques décharges voleter entre la charmante amie de Akira et son ténébreux compagnon. Et cette nouvelle activité lui plaisait énormément. Entre observer Akira chercher que faire et se délecter d'un bon petit spectacle, il avait vraiment été gâté, à défaut de pouvoir confronter encore Nozoshiyu et Kyo. Lorsque la voix de Yuya émit _enfin_ une réponse, le timbre joyeux de cette dernière s'était mué en flèche irritée, pointée droit sur la face du sarcastique étudiant de deuxième année.

« Désolée d'être une fille au _rabais_, **Démon**, mais je ne crois pas que tu aies même le droit d'en être juge »

Elle avait délibérément appuyé très fort sur le « rabais » et volontairement rappelé aux bons souvenirs de tous le doux surnom que portait Kyo sur le campus. Il avait beau être adulé, il était surtout connu pour sa froideur et son côté Maître-de-toute-chose. A dire vrai, elle n'était même pas surprise de ne pas s'entendre avec lui. D'ailleurs, elle observa en toute quiétude son sourire s'élargir. Monsieur trouvait ça drôle, apparemment. Enfin... elle n'était pas là pour ça, avait un cours dans peu de temps et ne voulait pas partir en croisade guerrière contre un grand ami de Akira, aussi déclara-t-elle fièrement forfait.

« Enfin, je n'ai pas que _ça_ à faire, moi. »

Toute suggestion étant dirigée vers le grand Roi des Démons, Yuya n'en était pas moins désormais tournées vers Akira, un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres.

« Akira, je dois y aller, excuse-moi de _t'_avoir dérangé »

Soulagé que rien n'ait été au delà du raisonnable, le jeune homme s'empressa d'expédier les formalités, observant bientôt sa jeune amie saluer Yukimura et s'éloigner. Bien sûr, il savait que tout ce temps, son message avait surtout été pour Kyo, lui signifiant qu'il ne foutait rien, qu'elle n'était surtout pas navrée de l'avoir dérangé et qu'il ne méritait pas son attention.

Akira relégua soudainement, alors loin dans sa tête, un mauvais pressentiment venant de s'inviter dans son esprit.

* * *

_Mise à jour – Auteur : Nozoshiyu – Titre : Le Solitaire. - AM 11:30._

_Re-bonjour à tous. _

_Il est vrai que je vous ai déjà mis une note ce matin. Il n'est également pas faux que le mot qui suit ne sera pas aussi complet. Mais je ressens le besoin de vous faire partager ceci, trace d'une pensée fugitive qui me suit depuis deux bonnes heures. _

_Il s'agit là d'une pensée, d'une interrogation, d'une réflexion sur un type de personne : Le Solitaire._

_Le solitaire se suffit à lui même. Il est indépendant, aime être en tête à tête avec lui même et n'éprouve pas le besoin de contact avec autrui. _

_D'aucun dira que c'est un caractère que l'on retrouve de temps à autre et que le monde tend à admirer. Surtout dans une société telle que la notre, poussée au contact et à la communication, ils font figures de personnes fortes. _

_Que se cache-t-il derrière le solitaire ? _

_Cela peut-il provenir de son enfance ? D'une expérience embarrassante ? D'une éducation confinée ? D'une peur de « l'autre » ? Une peur _**des**_ autres... ? Et cette peur... pourquoi ? Quelle est son origine ?_

_L'homme n'est pas une espèce solitaire. Ce comportement dénote-t-il donc un malaise plus qu'une force ?_

_Écrire ces mots me fait prendre conscience que non, la personne que j'ai observée ce matin n'est sûrement pas un vrai solitaire... sauf si son enfance l'a poussé à la méfiance d'autrui. _

_Mais il ne nous le dira probablement pas... la question reste ouverte. N'hésitez pas à commenter._

Il lui avait fallut dix petites minutes dans la salle informatique afin de mettre des mots sur sa pensée. Ce n'était rien de très poussé, mais c'était un point de vue qu'elle pensait intéressant à soulever. Ses articles n'avaient pas besoin de ressembler à des thèses... elle ne faisait pas ceci pour que seuls les plus courageux finissent la lecture. Ce que _Nozoshiyu_ voulait, c'était partager des idées.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps quand son portable vibra, excité. L'homme le fit taire d'une simple pression du pouce et attentif, lu le contenu du mail qu'il venait de recevoir.

_« Mon petit Kyo !_

_Je te transmets une lecture fort curieuse ! »_

Serein et peu intéressé, le Démon suivi pourtant le lien, découvrant un site Internet propre et soigné, assez neutre et dans des tons clairs.

Il parcourut rapidement, balayant à la va-vite les informations sur l'auteur et son but. En première page, le site annonçait la dernière nouveauté, il suivit.

Sa manœuvre le mena sur un court article parut ce jour. Le sujet ne l'en passionnât pas plus que ça.

Pourquoi lui avoir donné ça ? C'était sans intérêt. Et tandis que blasé, il finissait la lecture, un bras autour d'une femme qui gloussait, le petit appareil s'excita de nouveau.

_« Kyo !_

_Alors ? Bon je sais... tu n'en as rien à faire. Pourtant je pense à toi quand je lis ça ! Peut-être Nozoshiyu t'a observé, aujourd'hui !_

_Je veux découvrir qui c'est !_

_Si c'est une jolie femme, j'accepte le partage ! »_

Rangeant son portable dans la poche, reportant aléatoirement son attention sur sa compagne, Kyo ne put alors pas moins s'inquiéter de cet auteur que de sa première chemise.

La nuit ne faisait que commencer.


	4. Prémices

**Je souhaite remercier: Princesse d'Argent, Amygdaloide, Pouki, Yunalesca01, Bloody kyo, Ilokero31 et Kei-kun pour leurs reviews ! Vraiment merci ! J'ai peiné à vous sortir ce chapitre 3 qui est court, mais marque la fin de la mise en place ! Je vous faire vite la suite !  
**

**Prémices**

« Impossible !... Improbable !... Complètement insensé ! »

L'étudiante fronça les sourcils, donnant à ses yeux d'émeraudes un ton courroucé. La veille, elle avait rencontré Kyo Mibu. Un bel homme aux yeux transperçant, très agréable si on n'y regardait au physique uniquement. Mais au final, pourquoi y songeait-elle ? Elle n'en avait rien à faire, vraiment, se disait-elle, tapant du pied comme une vaine tentative pour briser le plancher à coup de talon.

« Akira, comment fais tu pour rester avec une personne pareille ? »

Garder son masque fier hier devant lui avait été plus facile qu'elle ne l'avait songé. Yuya ne s'était pas attendue à une attaque directe, et dans la première seconde avait bien cru lui enfoncer les doigts au fond du crâne en passant par les yeux... mais il s'agissait d'un ami de Akira. Peut importe comment elle avait fait, elle s'était retenue et c'était pour le meilleur.

Le jeune aveugle garda son calme, sentant le sang de son amie bouillir dans ses veines à mesure qu'elle se rappelait la brève rencontre.

« Kyo est dur mais quand on le connaît mieux... - »

« - ce que je n'ai même pas envie de tenter ! »

Et le jeune homme fut ravi d'entendre ces mots prononcés avec une rapidité étonnante, ne donnant pas l'espace d'un songe à cette idée. Il espérait qu'elle ne devienne pas curieuse à propos de son ami. Surtout il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'approche et apprenne à le connaître. Il n'était pas là question d'un quelconque sentiment amoureux et possessif qui le pousserait à vouloir la garder pour lui seul. Il savait juste que leurs caractères étaient pour le moins : _incompatibles_.

Mais « l'étude » qu'avait commencée Yuya n'allait-elle pas la mener droit vers Kyo ? N'était-il pas intéressant d'observer des caractères si différents ? Et, dans une certaine mesure, n'allait-elle pas rentrer en contact avec tous les individus particuliers du campus ? Akira prit une seconde pour respirer, une crainte omniprésente dans son esprit.

Les prochains mois risquaient de jouer avec les nerfs du jeune homme, les tiraillant d'un sens et dans l'autre. Pour autant qu'il en ait connaissance, le campus hébergeait un certain nombres de cas spéciaux. L'un d'entre eux était même déjà en contact avec Yuya. Mais, songea Akira, il ne s'agissait pas du plus dangereux... enfin, Yuya saurait le gérer, sûrement.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses réflexions, tout à la pensée que peut être il devrait freiner les ardeurs de son amie, il l'entendit le saluer et partir, bien avant qu'il ne put la retenir.

* * *

« Nous avons donc dit que notre sujet d'étude serait : la Force. Ses différentes matérialisations et significations. »

« ... »

« Luciole ? »

Dix minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis que Yuya était arrivée à la bibliothèque, traînant dans ses pas francs son partenaire désigné par le sort d'une boîte remplie de noms. Dans l'amphithéâtre, on ne connaissait habituellement pas grand monde. Il y avait bien trop de personnes. Même avec une excellente mémoire, en général, les personnes se rappelaient du groupe qui leur était le plus proche. C'est ce qu'il se passait pour la jeune fille, à l'exception près que, Luciole, le garçon qui se trouvait face à elle, était connu de tous. Il était assez atypique pour sortir du lot et assez lunatique pour ignorer ce fait. C'était réellement une personne étrange qui piquait la curiosité de Yuya. Ceci étant dit, actuellement, il comportait plutôt un handicape certain. Que pourrait-il dire ou faire, pour faire avancer leur projet, sur ce thème assez large.

« Je veux être fort »

« Pour une raison particulière ? »

C'était en réalité la toute première conversation qu'ils entretenaient ensemble, Yuya accoudée à la table et Luciole tout à l'admiration du vide. La jeune fille était pourtant persuadée qu'il se passait quelque chose dans son esprit à cet instant précis. Il pensait et réagissait différemment, mais il pouvait aussi, en certain cas, être particulièrement intuitif et perspicace.

« Je n'aime pas l'eau »

C'était une personne tout en contradictions et qui possédait des idées arrêtées sur quelques sujets précis : être fort, détester l'eau, être ami de la nature. Entre autre, il entretenait une relation ambiguë avec son propre demi frère. Yuya sourit à cette idée. Le commun de l'université aurait prit « relation ambiguë » pour de l'inceste. Mais non, la jeune étudiante était loin de le penser dans ce sens précis, mais dans le fait qu'il adorait son frère tout en le détestant, l'assimilant au liquide qu'il haïssait tant.

« Luciole, quoi ou qui, pour toi, représente la force ? »

« Kyo... »

«_ Kyo _». Il n'y avait pas un seul et unique _Kyo_ dans l'établissement, alors pourquoi, à l'évocation de ce prénom commun, un seul visage s'affichait sous ses yeux ? Sûrement car elle l'avait rencontré la veille. Cet idiot pervers ne pouvait pas tourner son quotidien en bazar. Rapidement et d'un geste rapide et naïf de la main, elle chassa cette image de sa tête. Penser à cet homme était définitivement une perte de temps, sauf s'il s'avérait utile à ses recherches.

Sans perdre un instant, la jeune femme se replongea dans son travail, ignorant qu'à ce moment donné, le Destin mettait les pièces de son jeu en place.


	5. Piqûre de rappel

**Coucou tout le monde ! J'ai été longue ? Certes ! Les vacances, les « ceci », les « trucs »... enfin voilà, les « tout ça » font que je suis en retard ! Mais, bonne nouvelle, j'arrive avec le quatrième chapitre des aventures universitaires de Yuya, Kyo, Akira et une partie de la bande ! **

**Je voulais aussi ajouter ceci, comme je suis assez irrégulière, vous devez souvent vous demander si vous allez un jour avoir la suite ! Pour ça, je prend grand soin de mettre à jour mon profil afin d'indiquer chaque progrès dans mes écrits après chacune de mes sessions d'écritures! (sous forme de pourcentage de progression) N'hésitez pas à aller voir et vous pourrez y voir les avancées ;) **

**Mes remerciements à :**

**Ma bêta lectrice !**

**Andouille Cuite !**

**Princesse D'Argent !**

**Tsume-en-Force !**

**Neliia !**

**Mon Keikoku-sama adoré !:P**

**Clemantine !**

**Ilokero31 !**

**C'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos reviews, les courts, les longs, les romans... tous !:D Et merci à tous les lecteurs en général !**

**Voici, je vous laisse avec :**

* * *

**Chapitre n°4**

**Piqûre de rappel **

L'auto roulait doucement, au rythme d'un oiseau qui plane ou d'un vélo qui glisse sans bruit sur le bitume. Elle n'était pas longue et franchement pas large, idéale pour naviguer dans les petites rues et se garer dans les endroit les plus étroits. Yuya avait acheté cette voiture il y a peu, avec ses quelques économies d'étudiante. Elle n'était pas récente et il fallait encore mouliner pour descendre les vitres, mais cette « petite bleue », comme elle l'appelait, lui était très agréable. La jeune fille ralentit l'allure pour baisser la vitre et sentir le vent s'engouffrer délicatement dans la voiture. Il fit danser ses cheveux et frissonner sa nuque. C'était une brise douce apportée par la vitesse et chargée de senteurs diverses : grillades, essence et odeur caractéristique de la pluie s'apprêtant à tomber.

L'étudiante percevait à la fois ces effluves, mais entendait aussi un chien aboyant, la circulation et un léger son aigu qui lui parvenait chaque fois qu'elle prenait une bosse. Ce n'était pas désagréable, c'était devenu une habitude. Transportée par cette ambiance légère, Yuya bifurqua sur la droite en direction de l'université et alluma la radio, qui l'accompagna jusqu'à destination.

* * *

Quelques parcelles de ciel bleu filtraient entre les nuages, parfois blancs, parfois chargés de pluie. Cela faisait partie des moments ou chacun zieutait les cieux avec cette envie que le « bleu » l'emporte, mais la certitude qu'il allait se mettre à pleuvoir.

Kyo n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il allait faire, et en réalité, il s'en fichait. Il sortait d'un cours « chiant » mais qui avait l'avantage d'être tenu par une femme agréable à l'œil. Une de ces femmes au corps superbe mais qui n'assumaient pas. Très réservée et peu sûre de ses propres faits et gestes, elle avait subit pendant les trois heures qu'avait duré son cours le regard insistant et perçant de l'étudiant. Elle l'avait senti posé ses yeux sur elle et ne plus la lâcher, le devinant s'amuser à chaque fois que, sous la pression de son regard brillant, elle perdait ses moyens.

Tirant sur sa cigarette, Kyo prit le temps d'apprécier ce calme dont il ne profitait que trop rarement. Lorsqu'on était le plus fort et le plus beau, on attirait automatiquement quelques moustiques. Sous forme de femmes, de rivaux ou de serviteurs dévoués, ils tourbillonnaient toujours autour de lui comme de petits satellites retenus dans son sillage. Le démon était très fier d'attirer à lui ces personnes, souvent envieuses, sinon combattantes qui, à son contact, finissaient toujours par lui confirmer sa supériorité. C'était une sorte de gloire et d'accomplissement qui finissait de faire de lui l'homme le plus fort. La force n'allait pas sans les parasites et ces derniers ne pouvaient pas se passer de lui. C'était un raisonnement qui l'enchantait, quoi que contrarié par quelques irréductibles qui échappaient à l'enchantement. Et ces derniers, faibles, parvenaient pourtant parfois à le surprendre bien malgré lui. Après un sourire narquois, il ne put qu'en conclure qu'ils le connaissaient mal...très mal.

Une première goutte lui tomba sur la main, froide et solitaire, prémices d'une nuée dont personne n'avait idée. Son regard de braise se détourna pour faire alors face au petit véhicule qui arrivait, étrange petite boîte bleue sur ce parking trop grand pour elle. Un petit instant d'hésitation puis, lorsqu'il vit en sortir la jeune amie de Akira, un sourire étira ses lèvres.

Elle était étonnante et marrante. Il était si facile de jouer avec elle, pour observer ses réactions vives et diverses, qu'il ne se voyait pas se priver de ce plaisir. Et, plus il accédait à ce désir, moins il voulait s'arrêter. Un jeu du chat et de la souris dont le prédateur se régalait tel un nectar.

La situation était tellement tentante. Kyo savait qu'il pouvait mener d'une main experte cette conversation de sorte que, d'ici quelques secondes, de beaux éclairs surgiraient de ces deux émeraudes bruts qu'étaient les yeux de l'étudiante. Ce fut avec un sourcil levé de manière circonspecte qu'il passa à l'attaque.

« Tu as des envies suicidaire, Planche à Pain ? Pour te balader dans ce petit cercueil... »

Il savait qu'elle s'était retenue, pour Akira seulement, la dernière fois. Mais Kyo voulait voir son regard vert pétiller de colère et lui envoyer des éclairs. Ce qui ne manqua pas. Après quelques secondes de surprises, dans lequel on pouvait aussi lire l'agacement de le revoir, ses pupilles s'enflammèrent.

Cet homme était inattaquable. Il semblait ne jamais perdre la partie et ne jamais être surpris. Il la dirigeait presque toujours de la manière qu'il le désirait. Peut être avait-il été, jeune, une victime d'un entourage manipulateur et froid, qui, avec le temps, lui aurait appris à profiter des opportunités et à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Ou peut être, enfant d'un environnement gâté, avait-il appris que tout lui était dû. Il était, à lui seul, un sujet si intéressant qu'il était difficile pour Yuya de s'en détacher complètement. Il était, pour ainsi dire, et bien qu'elle ne l'avouerait à quiconque, _fascinant_.

« Ma voiture n'est pas un cercueil, _Kyo_. Mais je te pardonne, ta personnalité ne doit vraiment voir que le mal partout... entre combat et débauche, il est dur d'y voir la moindre lumière. »

Face à elle et à son ton volontairement hautain, le démon élargit son sourire, il s'amusait. Et leurs regards, perçants, se fusillaient mutuellement maintenant dans un silence sous pression.

Comme témoins de leur joute silencieuse, la pluie se mit alors à tomber, drue et froide. Kyo ne bougea pas, absolument conscient qu'une bonne averse ne lui ferait aucun mal tandis que sa rivale semblait hésiter, son visage marquant le doute. Tout lâcher, rompre le lien entre leurs regards et se mettre à l'abri où bien poursuivre, ne rien donner et gagner. Mais elle laissa la place, n'étant pas là pour ça, se disait elle, consciente que quelque part, elle avait tout de même perdu. L'excuse n'était que cela et Yuya se doutait tout à fait que Kyo le prendrait comme tel. Avec une ombre de rage dans les yeux, annonçant à Kyo que ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir de le laisser l'emporter ainsi, elle détourna le regard et se mit à courir vers un endroit sec. Le regard rouge de son adversaire la regarda filer, fier et heureux d'avoir vu cette combativité en elle, gamine marrante qu'elle était.

* * *

Il n'y avait personne à l'extérieur du campus. Le sol bétonné y était détrempé par la pluie ardente qui peut être, elle, était amusée par les visages dépités des étudiants mouillés.

L'eau tombait encore lorsque Yuya, se protégeant partiellement de l'un de ses bras, rejoignit le parking. Elle venait de récupérer à la bibliothèque la documentation nécessaire à son prochain article. D'une certaine manière, il était très difficile de trouver un bon sujet. Non pas qu'elle ait manqué d'idées intéressantes, mais plutôt car son territoire d'étude en contenait trop. La question qui revenait le plus souvent était : « que choisir ? ». Mais elle l'avait trouvé, comme toujours et allait s'employer à pondre du bon. Encore que, si elle voulait être précise, que son article soit bon ou non, ce n'était pas son initiative d'en juger. Elle ferait son maximum sur un sujet assez large, l'insistance et l'obstination à suivre un chemin désuet d'intérêt étant un thème assez compliqué.

Le pas pressé et le visage dégoulinant, la jeune femme plongea dans ses songes. Elle était assez douée en général pour prévenir les actes de ceux qui l'entouraient et en tirait une certaine fierté. Cela lui conférait un atout majeur dans le domaine qu'elle avait choisi d'étudier. Pourtant dernièrement, au moins deux personnes lui échappaient complètement, phénomène qui l'incitait à s'intéresser à eux. Qu'est-ce qui les avait rendu ainsi ou avait influencé leur développement dans un tel sens ? Quels étaient leurs environnements ? Que pouvaient-ils bien penser ? Autant de questions sans réponses et si peu d'opportunités pour y répondre...

L'une était son partenaire d'étude et l'autre se trouvait actuellement adossé à sa voiture.

La vision qui se présentait à elle était particulière. Appuyé sur la petite voiture qui ne collait absolument pas à son image, Kyo arborait un sourire taquin. Peut-être, dans un futur proche, Yuya se rappellerait en souriant le comique de la situation : un homme de classe, rendu sexy par la pluie -ne voulant pas admettre que ce n'était pas l'eau qui le transformait ainsi – et dans son dos, un « pot à yaourt » qui fendait le mythe du Démon en son milieu.

Non. Le mythe n'était peut-être pas si fendu que cela. Les yeux verts de la demoiselle, immobile à quelques mètres à peine de la scène, scrutèrent l'objet de sa réflexion. Il semblait pouvoir irradier le respect, peut importait au final le décor. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres fines lorsqu'elle se demanda si, habillé en gros lapin rose dans un monde fait de bonbons, Kyo parviendrait à garder son charisme.

Optant consciemment pour une marche directe, au pas court et claquant, Yuya compléta la courte distance qui la séparait de sa voiture. Le regard rubis était posé sur elle et sur rien d'autre. Dans une certaine mesure, l'étudiante tenta de ne pas y prêter trop d'attention. Il était parfaitement inutile d'espérer l'occulter de son esprit, les personnes dans son genre ne passaient pas inaperçues. Mais peut être se fatiguerait-il ? Une intuition passagère lui assura le contraire et Yuya la fit taire.

« Ma voiture n'est pas un support pour les faignants »

« Tu préfères que je m'appuie sur toi ? Nous pouvons toujours nous arranger... »

A cette sentence qu'il appuya d'un sourire carnassier, comme le chasseur qui savoure une proie rebelle, il se remit droit. La vue d'une Yuya droite et alerte, comme prête à se défendre attisa son sang, lui donnant envie de jouer davantage encore. L'attente avait été longue, elle lui devait du bon temps. S'il s'était amusé de l'enseignante, il lui préférait les amusements de caractère dont Yuya était l'exemple type.

« Les filles sur lesquelles tu peux « _t'appuyer_ » se ramassent à la pelle dans ton sillage, tu n'as plus qu'à choisir... »

« ... »

L'étudiante lu beaucoup de fierté dans le regard de son vis-à-vis. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour passer la nuit en bonne compagnie. Pensait-il qu'elle craquerait également ? Non... son intérêt était ailleurs...

Il s'amusait...

« Dans tous les cas, je ne rentrerai pas dans ton petit jeu. Sur ce, au revoir. »

Tout se passait très bien. Dans la liste des étapes à franchir pour espérer se débarrasser de Kyo, il y avait : Répondre sans s'emporter, écourter la conversation et sortir de son champ de vision. Actuellement Yuya quittait la seconde étape pour tranquillement passer à côté du Démon et monter en voiture. Arrivée à sa hauteur, un mauvais pressentiment la prit à la gorge, étaux serré d'un événement imminent. Et comme une réponse à ce sentiment des plus gênant, la main de l'étudiant se resserra sur son bras, la prévenant de ne pas avancer d'avantage. Un regard surpris sur le côté pour croiser deux yeux amusés alimenta ses craintes.

« Je suis trempé par ta faute, Planche à Pain... Assume »

« Ma faute ? Je ne suis pas celui qui jouait le mannequin assis sur ma voiture ! »

« Je t'attendais, le vainqueur d'un duel, quel qu'il soit, doit toujours disposer du perdant. »

« …Tu plaisantes, là ?! »

Au sourire qu'il lui adressa en réponse, Yuya se sentit blêmir sur l'instant. D'un seul coup, elle sentit les gouttes froides et fortes frapper sa peau comme autant de petites piqûres de rappel : ne jamais sous-estimer Kyo. Un frisson la parcourut, lui rappelant alors que oui, elle avait oublié, en parlant avec l'homme, qu'elle conversait sous la pluie et qu'elle grelottait. Et il en était un à qui tout cela n'échappa pas. Jusqu'où pouvait-il retourner une situation ? Ou plutôt, avait-il tout prévu depuis le début ? Ou encore, observateur, saisissait-il chaque opportunité lorsqu'elle se présentait à lui ?

Sans qu'aucune réponse à ces questions n'ait le temps d'apparaître à l'esprit confus de la jeune fille, il l'amena à la voiture, la mit au volant et s'installa côté passager.

* * *

La radio bafouillait quelques actualités grésillantes tandis que l'improbable couple conservait un silence étrange. Une sorte de melting-pot de stress, de colère, d'amusement et de satisfaction qui emplissait l'air comme on enferme la fumée de cigarette dans l'habitacle. Sauf que cette fumée là ne s'en irait pas dans le vent si l'on descendait radicalement les vitres. Tout juste finiraient elles peut**-**être de faire le tour du véhicule, prenant véritablement ses occupants dans leur étau serré.

La conduite était sèche et brusque, comme si à chaque virage, la conductrice tentait d'expulser son passager. Mais l'opposé semblait se produire et, à chaque choc qui les ballottait d'un sens et de l'autre, Kyo souriait d'avantage. Il donnait l'impression d'apprécier grandement l'agressivité et le profond ressentiment qui lui étaient jetés à la figure.

La paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux était celui de petites rues étroites et lentes, où débouchaient de minces allées sombres et de petites boutiques de quartier. Parfois, quelques enfants jouaient au milieu de la voie, récupérant en courant leur ballon à l'arrivée de la voiture. L'odeur de poisson frit venait encombrer l'habitacle tandis que la radio annonçait quelques bouchons sur les axes principaux. Au final, l'étudiant reprit contact avec la réalité lorsqu'il sentit la voiture ralentir et prendre place dans l'une de ces petites allées minces qui se terminaient en cul-de-sac. Le retour avait été assez rude, ses idées mélangées dans tous les sens pendant le transport furent stoppées nettes lorsque le coup de frein, sec et brusque, le colla à son siège.

« Descends vite, on règle ce caprice et tu rentres chez toi ! … Par tes propres moyens, bien sûr »

« ... »

Faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol comme un signe de courroux évident, elle lui indiqua la porte de chez elle de mauvaise grâce.

C'était une petite maison traditionnelle à étage, coincée entre deux autres similaires. La porte coulissa pour lui permettre de découvrir une entrée taillée en carré sans trop d'espace. Aucune chaussure n'y étaient disposées, lui annonçant que personne d'autre n'était ici actuellement.

Après une minute d'attente dans un salon très simple, Yuya lui lança sans façon une serviette pour se sécher et des vêtements d'homme.

« Tiens, de quoi t'essuyer et des vêtements, donne moi les tiens, j'ai un sèche linge. »

« Tu vois, Planche à pain... il suffit de demander »

Sur le visage de l'étudiante s'étala un air de surprise avant de laisser place à un sourire moqueur. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment prendre de telles avances. S'il y avait bien une chose que Yuya avait compris sur le personnage, c'était bien qu'il agissait a sa guise, certes, mais aussi qu'il y avait quelque chose de caché, quelque chose qui expliquait son comportement envers elle. Sûrement rien de plus qu'une envie de jouer ou un intérêt passager, mais, pour Yuya, qui étudiait les comportements humains, il y avait tout pour attiser une curiosité méritée. Ceci dit, avant de réfléchir à son cas, encore fallait-il qu'il ne lui pollue pas les idées avec des pensées d'une crédibilité toute relative.

« Je ne suis pas plus intéressée que tout à l'heure, par contre ,si tu ne veux pas être l'objet de toutes les attentions, je te conseille de te changer vite ! J'ai deux colocataires qui ne vont pas tarder ! »

Sur ces paroles, elle retourna dans la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle était elle**-**même surprise de la contenance qu'elle parvenait à garder. Un Kyo trempé qui enlevait sa chemise au milieu du salon avait quelque chose de très enivrant et mystérieux. C'était un peu comme si elle était l'actrice d'un scénario qui la mettait dans le secret d'une connivence surprenante. Se ventilant de la main, elle prépara le sèche linge.

* * *

Yuya faisait tourner les boutons de la machine lorsqu'une ombre se joignit à la sienne sur le mur blanc. D'un seul mouvement, elle fit volt-face et leva les yeux sur un étudiant qui avait enfilé le pantalon sec mais avait oublié le reste, ayant négligemment passé la serviette autour de ses épaules. Yuya savait d'expérience que certains hommes avaient plus de charisme que d'autres mais c'était la première fois qu'il lui était demandé de résister à l'un d'eux. Ne cédant pas à la petite voix qui criait au fond de son être, elle enfila péniblement un masque de colère.

« Kyo ! Stop ! »

« ... »

« Qu'est-ce qu - »

* * *

Les cris d'enfants se multipliaient dans la rue, passant et repassant inlassablement devant la porte de la maison. Leurs voix allaient et venaient comme autant de sirènes alarmées qui tournaient dans l'espoir d'éveiller la rue. Et ce fut, malgré l'animation extérieure, un étrange silence que découvrit Yuya. Elle ne savait plus trop comment elle en était arrivée à ce type de situation, mais, clairement, la position dans laquelle la jeune fille se trouvait avait tout d'anormal.

Le dos appuyé contre le sèche linge, courbée, comme pour tenter désespérément d'en épouser la forme, éveillant une douleur vive et inconfortable. Un pied en suspension dans l'air, dont le genoux se voulait rempart inefficace entre sa personne et son assaillant. Et une main vaillamment cramponnée à une étagère, avec le vague espoir de l'envoyer dire bonjour au démon. Yuya se sentie tout d'abord très gênée, voir embarrassée. Son souffle était rapide, la manière dont elle s'était faite avoir était un cliché du genre et, pour couronner le tout, s'apercevoir dans le miroir du couloir dans cette position burlesque était risible. Mais le pire, devrait bien être la vitre de la porte vitrée, derrière Kyo, fermée et reflétant ce qu'un étranger aurait dit : des ébats intempestifs dans la buanderie et en pleine après-midi.

Le second concerné arborait un air sérieux, ses yeux la sondait à la recherche de toutes les pensées qu'elle pourrait lui dévoiler. Ses mains sur elle étaient chaudes et sûres. La jeune femme se sentait dans une certaine _sécurité_, si l'on pouvait en parler de la sorte, paradoxe indésirable tandis qu'elle désirait de tout son être éviter cet homme. Il s'était collé à elle le plus possible et, hors un genoux en faible rempart -et non dissuasif- il portait un masque assez conquérant. Enfin, surtout alors qu'il étirait ses lèvres en signe de supériorité, d'amusement ou, plus probablement, de victoire.

Et malgré tout ça, un genre de silence brumeux les enveloppait, faisant fi des bruits d'enfants. Il n'y avait entre leurs lèvres que l'épaisseur d'un filet d'air et, dans cette ambiance qui ne tenait qu'à un fil -comme l'équilibre de Yuya- leurs souffles chauds se rencontraient comme pour mieux se défier.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougeait, et si ce n'avait été par l'entrée douce d'une colocataire dans la maison, peut être seraient-ils restés longtemps ainsi.

La voix féminine qui s'envola dissipa le brouillard qui s'était installé quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Yuya ? Je suis rentrée ! »


	6. La persévérance est la noblesse de

**Auteur : Me voici de retour, dans les temps je l'espère, avec un chapitre légèrement plus long que d'habitude. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

**Mes remerciements à :**

**Princesse d'Argent**

**Ilokero31**

**Tsume en Force**

**Neliia**

**Keikoku-sama**

**Ainsi qu'à toutes les personnes qui se donnent la peine, et le temps, de me lire.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**« La persévérance est la noblesse de l'obstination. »***

_Mise à jour – auteur : Nozoshiyu – Titre : L'obstination. - AM 10:12._

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Il y a deux jours encore, je songeais à vous parler d'addiction, sous toutes ses formes et dans tous ses contextes. Finalement, et ce après avoir bien réfléchi, nous allons aborder l'**obstination**. _

_Qu'est-ce que l'obstination ? C'est un état d'entêtement très prononcé, d'acharnement à poursuivre un but donné. Ce but peut être variable : amour, travail, amitié, achèvement personnel. _

_Ce terme tend, dans la société actuelle, à posséder une connotation négative tant certaines personnes peuvent souffrir cet état de la part d'un proche, d'un parent, d'un ami, d'un collègue ou d'un amant mais aussi d'eux même. _

_Dans un premier temps nous aborderons la différence entre l'obstination et son terme équivalent positif, la persévérance. Puis, dans une seconde partie, nous définirons les conséquences que peut avoir cet état sur notre entourage._

_[…] _

Les touches du clavier s'arrêtèrent de raisonner dans la pièce, déclarant sèchement l'arrêt de la séance de travail. L'article était désormais en ligne, tout beau et tout neuf. Sur la table de la cuisine, l'ordinateur indiquait dix heures quinze et, tandis que Yuya terminait son café, l'agenda lui rappela que ses cours commenceraient à treize heures.

La jeune femme apprécia grandement ce temps mort. Depuis la soirée de la veille, tout était confus dans sa tête et elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas pu prendre le temps d'analyser les faits. Kyo était reparti chez lui à l'arrivée de sa colocataire sans la croiser et Yuya avait fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Elle avait passé la soirée à discuter avec la jeune femme qui partageait la maison et avait commencé son article, terminé, lui, à l'instant. En posant les yeux sur un sac posé non loin, Yuya se remémora son entrevue avec le jeune homme.

Avait-elle eu l'attitude adéquate avec lui ? Peut**-**être avait-elle fait inconsciemment quelque chose qui l'avait encouragé ? Pourtant, il ne lui semblait pas avoir laissé tellement d'ouvertures. Même, se disait Yuya, elle lui avait plutôt montré son agacement. A cette pensée, la jeune fille parvint à une certaine logique. Effectivement, peut**-**être l'avait-elle bien encouragé sans le vouloir... Aurait-il, par pur hasard, une préférence pour les femmes se rebellant face à son charme ?

Ses jouent prirent une tinte rosée, un peu comme si elle venait de goûter un met délicieux et inavouable qui ne laissait en trace que le bonheur de son passage. L'insistance de Kyo, dans une certaine mesure... lui faisait-elle... _plaisir_? Ce fut un choc pour Yuya de s'avouer, après avoir maudit l'homme par tout temps, qu'elle avait aimé la chasse qu'il lui avait menée. Et, par filiation, de s'avouer qu'il ne lui déplairait pas d'être pourchassée de nouveau.

Se décidant à quitter la table, la jeune femme s'efforça de reprendre ses esprits. Il ne fallait pas aller trop vite. Pour Kyo, il s'agissait clairement d'un jeu. Il serait de mauvais ton d'entrer trop en avant dans la danse, au risque de se griller les ailes. De plus, elle avait beaucoup de mal -et cela ne la surprenait pas- à imaginer l'homme sérieux dans ses relations avec les femmes. Pour le moment, Yuya décida pourtant de continuer de l'observer, non pas comme un partenaire potentiel, mais comme un sujet de premier ordre.

_[…]_

_La différence entre persévérance et obstination.*_

_La réponse à cette question pourrait tenir en un petit paragraphe. Ici voyez-vous, deux choix s'offrent à moi. Soit je persévère dans un chemin simple, ou je vous fournirai concrètement les informations que je possède dans un but de précision et de netteté, sans pour autant que mon article perde en qualité, mais plutôt pour compléter un but de fluidité et de rapidité. Soit je peux m'obstiner, comme à mon habitude, à suivre les pensées qui sont les miennes -pas toujours ordonnées- et qui ont la particularité d'aborder des points annexes à notre sujet. A noter que ce dernier peutparfois -et pour certaines personnes souvent- finir en drame, l'obstination n'étant pas une valeur nous menant toujours à un résultat positif. Au final, je ferai donc mon article comme je le pense, en suivant mon idée et, bien avisé sera celui qui me dira si je suis persévérante ou obstinée. _

_La persévérance porte une connotation positive et est, en général, un point fort recherché chez les gens. Elle est preuve de beaucoup de patience afin d'atteindre son but, d'une grande ténacité qui permet de chercher le moyen d'y arriver et, une fois arrivé au bout d'un mur, alors que la voix semble sans issue, la persévérance permet tout même à une personne de se remettre en question, de pouvoir se demander si, à une intersection, elle n'aurait pas pris une mauvaise route. _

_Nous pouvons trouver ce type de personne dans tous les domaines**,** car il existe autant de buts différents que de personnes. Et chaque but vaut le coup que l'on persévère pour lui. Et cela se complique alors que, vivant des une société de plus en plus peuplée, les buts de chacun se rencontrent, s'opposent, se freinent, se supportent, s'entraident ou se détruisent. _

_Pourquoi ai-je dis que l'obstination était le « côté obscur » de la persévérance ? Se peut-il que ce noble sentiment qui nous pousse à aller plus loin, avec patience et ténacité, puisse muter en quelque chose de mauvais, au rendement parfois aussi néfaste que désastreux ?_

_Pourtant, qui n'a pas déjà rencontré quelqu'un que l'on nomme sans chercher « **obstiné »** ? Cette personne qui possède cette envie presque palpable de pousser toujours plus loin une idée précise dans l'attente d'une réponse donnée qui ne peut être que ce que l'on a décidé ? Cette personne qui, au bout du chemin, ne cédera pas et tentera de tracer lui même une route, parfois bancale, mais qui aura le mérite de suivre son idée ?_

_Je pense que la différence principale qui réside entre ces deux concepts est simple. L'une est avisée, réfléchie et ouverte au changement, à la différence d'opinion. L'autre est une course folle à la poursuite d'une idée fixe qui ne saurait être contrariée. _

_Une autre différence existe, la persévérance peut se muer en obstination mais pas l'inverse. _

_Saurez-vous dire de quel côté vous êtes ?:)_

_[...] _

Kyo ouvrit les yeux avec lenteur, prenant quelques secondes pour se connecter à la réalité. Son lit était chaud et froissé, échauffé et chiffonné par les ébats entre lui et sa partenaire de la nuit. Il se redressa pour s'appuyer au montant et darda son regard sans expression sur la femme. Elle était petite, brune et émettait un bruit étrange. L'un de ces bruits qu'une femme n'était pas censée faire, entre le ronflement et la forte respiration. C'était toujours ainsi, elles vous paraissaient parfaites en extérieur mais une fois la retenue tombée, elles étaient comme tout le monde. Il l'avait trouvée dans un bar la veille, un certain moment après être revenu de chez la gamine. Son nom lui était inconnu mais il s'était bien amusé, c'était bien là le principal. Bientôt elle se réveillerait, rentrerait chez elle et ne remettrait sûrement plus les pieds chez Kyo. Tout d'abord car aucune femme n'était revenue deux fois, deuxièmement parce que cette nuit là lui laissait un arrière goût particulier. Comment pouvait-il s'expliquer ça ? Sur un plan de comparaison, il s'était moins éclaté avec la brune qui gisait à ses côtés qu'avec la petite blonde qu'il avait à peine effleurée. C'était anormal. Elle était un _jeu_. Pourtant, qu'il se le dise, il devenait moins marrant de chasser d'autres proies depuis.

L'étudiant prit une cigarette et l'alluma sans attendre, le regard désormais posé sur la vue extérieure. Il devait l'avouer, il avait été très amusant de jouer avec la Planche à Pain, la veille. Tellement qu'il se voyait bien recommencer aujourd'hui. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un l'amusait sur un temps aussi long. Et, peut être, mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, qu'il pensait à elle un petit peu trop, dans une journée. Si cette personne n'était pas rentrée, il aurait peut**-**être même eu la satisfaction de lui voler un baiser -un vrai, pas l'un de ces petits bisous- et surtout de voir la tête qu'elle aurait fait ensuite : dégoût, plaisir, gêne, surprise, colère ? C'était distrayant.

Kyo reprit une bouffé et réveilla sans douceur sa jeune compagne.

« Oh, tu comptes encore dormir longtemps ? File je dois partir. »

Son ton était tout sauf celui d'un amant qui avait apprécié sa nuit, il était expéditif et sans détour. Sursautant et dans un état comateux, la femme fut d'abord déboussolée puis, face au regard sans appel de l'homme**,** s'habilla en vitesse pour claquer la porte d'entr**ée** dans la foulée.

Comment serait la journée, aujourd'hui ?

* * *

Deux regards, deux personnes et un environnement demeurant flou. Il était tôt dans l'après midi et déjà, Yuya se trouva face à face avec Kyo. En réalité, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant, il était avec Akira. Que devait-elle faire? que dire ? Qu'elle attitude devait-elle adopter ? La jeune femme se décida pour l'ignorance. Décidée à ne plus fuir le contact -et résolue à ne pas reparler de ce qu'il s'était passé chez elle- ne pas lui prêter la moindre attention semblait le mieux à faire. Détournant les yeux, elle s'adressa alors à son ami.

« Bonjour Akira ! Tu as rendu le livre à ton ami ? Encore merci à cette personne pour me l'avoir prêté ! »

« Oui je le lui ai rendu, il n'aurait rien à faire chez moi, de toute manière »

Son sourire était bienveillant. Il ne savait pas vraiment par quel miracle ses deux proches amis ne s'étaient pas encore sautés au nez, mais il n'en fallait pas plus pour le ravir.

« Tu y as trouvé tout ce dont tu avais besoin ? »

« Oh oui ! C'était très instructif ! C'est un livre qui ne se trouve pas dans la bibliothèque, je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas car il y aurait tout à fait sa place ! »

Kyo n'avait pas bougé, et son regard non plus. Elle parlait et souriait gaiement à Akira. En soit, c'était un comportement tout à fait normal, si on oubliait le fait que lorsqu'elle le voyait généralement, la jeune fille affichait un masque de colère et une dispute démarrait dans les secondes qui suivaient. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Que lui faisait-elle ? Elle semblait tolérer qu'il soit là sans pour autant montrer aucun sentiment. Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'étudiant, imperceptiblement. Il avait hâte de savoir ce qui viendrait ensuite.

« Et si on allait au cours ? Si on ne se dépêche pas, nous n'aurons pas les bonnes places ! »

« Tout à fait. Kyo ? On se voit tout à l'heure ? »

Le jeune blond attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas. Son ami semblait s'amuser avec une idée bien à lui dont personne n'aurait jamais le secret. Cependant, tandis que le tandem prenait la direction de la salle, il daigna prendre la parole.

« Planche à pain, bonne place ou pas, je doute que ce soit suffisant pour toi »

« Qu'entends-tu par là, toi ? »

« _Toi _»... Voilà qu'elle avait une manière bien particulière de s'adresser à lui maintenant. Soit, pourquoi pas, elle avait au moins eu un ton tout à fait neutre. Aucune once de colère en fond.

« Tu n'es pas du genre à te contenter d'un cours théâtral, n'est-ce pas ? »

Yuya décida stratégiquement de ne pas répondre. Elle l'avait ignoré depuis son arrivée et voilà, elle s'en doutait, il l'attaquait volontairement. Souhaitait-il qu'elle pète les plombs ? Ce ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé de réfléchir à chaque réplique. Et puis elle ne savait pas comment prendre cette dernière réplique. Avait-il mis le doigts sur son petit secret ?

« Kyo, contrairement à toi, je ne me crois pas la reine du petit peuple... ces cours me sont plus utiles que tu sembles le croire. »

Elle avait un port droit et légèrement fier, sans en faire de trop. Son ton était calme et maîtrisé, tout comme son discours. Elle s'était déjà faite avoir, naïvement. Pensait-il qu'elle allait recommencer ? Jusque là, rien ne lui prouvait concrètement qu'il connaissait son petit secret, et, quand bien même, cela n'avait rien de dramatique.

Il la testait, désirait la pousser à la faute. Son seul but semblait être de la faire monter dans les tours. Bizarrement, il lui rappela brièvement son article du jour.

_Alors Kyo... seras**-**tu persévérant, ou bien obstiné ?_

Sur ces pensées et, non sans observer le large sourire de Kyo, Yuya emboita le pas de Akira.

L'effet sur l'entourage.

_[…]_

_Ça y est. Nous avons vu maintenant ce qui différenciait l'obstination de la persévérance. Dans notre entourage, nous pouvons définir correctement qui est quoi. Cependant, justement, faire partie de l'entourage d'un obstiné est-il facile ? Je pense que non. Pourquoi ?_

_Dans le cas où vous soutenez cette personne, que vous l'aidez dans sa démarche, tout peut bien se dérouler. Il suffit en fait que l'objectif soit vite rempli. Qu'il/elle ait raison ou non, si le but est atteint dans une certaine limite de temps, nous sommes, je pense, d'accord que la question de savoir les effets qui en découlent ne se pose pas. Maintenant, prenons l'exemple d'un but difficile d'accès. Vous êtes là, vous soutenez cette personne. Vous la voyez poursuivre son but et vous, à ses côtés, tentez de la soutenir. Combien de temps pouvez-vous réellement soutenir cette personne ? Pleinement j'entends. Si vous**-**même ne poursuivez pas le même but, vous vous fatiguerez vite. _

_Et si vous preniez le parti d'envisager qu'il faudrait peut-être explorer une autre voie que celle décidée ? La personne ne vous écoutera pas. _

_Être aux côtés de quelqu'un qui ne vous écoute pas, qui fait à son idée... Peut amener une certaine fatigue. La fatigue n'amenant rien de bon, vous aurez vite fait de laisser votre ami se démener dans son coin. _

_Mais dans certains cas, notamment en amitié ou en amour, il arrive que le but à atteindre soit lui**-**même une personne. Comment se sent la personne « victime » ? Ressent-elle de la pression ? A quoi mène cette pression ? Colère? Agacement ? Fatigue ? Reddition ? Je pense qu'il y a une multitude de cas possibles, de configurations différentes, ce qui rend compliqué un schéma cadré de ce type de situation. Cependant, quelque chose semble ressortir de ce chapitre : plus la situation dure, plus elle est négative. _

_[...]_

Un homme avança au milieu de l'amphithéâtre. Grand et effilé, il portait sur lui un air contrit et austère. Ses cheveux coiffés à la mèche prêt et ses fines lunettes finissaient de faire de lui le cliché type du professeur coincé et vieux jeux. Pourtant, songea Yuya, d'après les informations qu'elle possédait, il n'avait pas plus de trente cinq ans. Il avait intégré l'université l'année précédente pour la plus grande déception des élèves qui remplaçaient une femme d'âge mûr charmante et dynamique par ce grand dadet tiré à quatre épingles. Au demeurant -et en ne surprenant personne- il était célibataire. Peut être, se dit la jeune fille, lui manquait-il une activité sexuelle régulière ? N'importe quel élève aurait souri et pourtant, c'était une activité primordiale et qui délayait l'esprit de ses tracas et remettait les compteurs émotifs à zéro. Pour autant, il était loin d'être mauvais professeur, quoi qu'un peut trop pète-sec. Yuya aimait beaucoup suivre ses cours qui avaient lieu souvent dans un silence religieux. Ici, aucune sorte de « Kyo » ne pouvait détourner le cours de sa fonction.

En parlant de lui, ne s'était-il pas légèrement calmé aussi aujourd'hui ? Etait-il lui aussi en phase detest, d'observation ? Ou, tout simplement, était-il déstabilisé par sa propre réponse à sa provocation ? Non, la thèse de la déstabilisation ne tenait tout bonnement pas la route. Kyo était un être réfléchi et patient. Il agissait en fonction de ce qui arrivait et semblait se tenir prêt à toute bifurcation du scénario. Simplement, observer sa manière de diriger les échanges en était une preuve formelle. Il n'était pas du genre à être pris de court. Yuya se perdit peut à peut davantage dans ses pensées, se surprenant à prendre duplaisir à imaginer les futurs échanges. Comment le surprendre? Comment pouvoir, pour une fois, gagner le duel ? Comment allait-il lui répondre et que devait-elle lui dire en retour ? Tant de questions fastidieuses qu'elles ne trouveraient certainement de réponses que le moment venu. Il était dur de prévoir à cause de quoi leurs échanges allaient commencer. Soupirant, la jeune femme finit même par se dire qu'il serait intéressant de retomber sur lui aujourd'hui.

Akira était assis à ses côtés. Le jeune homme fut surpris de s'apercevoir que pour la première fois, son amie rêvassait en cours. Que pouvait-il bien lui arriver ? Elle était le type même à être le plus sérieuse possible en cours pour tirer plus de rendement de ce dernier. Plus elle écoutait, moins elle avait de travail à effectuer après. Et pourtant, alors que le professeur parlait depuis moins de quinze minutes, Yuya était déjà ailleurs. Cela avait-il un rapport avec la présence de Kyo tout à l'heure? Avait-elle été plus touchée par ses paroles qu'elle n'avait voulu l'admettre ? Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas du tout énervée. Et puis quels étaient ces comportements étranges ? La veille encore, dès qu'ils se voyaient, ils se sautaient à la gorge. Avaient-ils fait un pacte de non-agression ? Fort peu probable de la part de Kyo...

_Yuya...que se passe t-il ?_

Et, peu importa alors que le cours vienne de débuter, deux éléments étaient d'ores déjà hors course.

* * *

« Kyooooooo ! »

S'écria joyeusement un jeune homme à l'air conspirateur.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

« ... »

« Aaah tu as l'air ravi ! Et si tu me disais tout ? »

« ... »

« Tant pis, je vais parler tout seul, je sais que tu es d'une écoute très agréable ! »

« ... »

« Nozoshiyu a posté un nouvel article ! Je suis toujours content de ce que je lis de cette personne dont on ne connaît toujours pas l'identité ! »

« ... »

« Oh aller Kyo, ne trouves-tu pas ça fascinant ? »

« ... »

Yukimura s'appuya contre le banc, tapotant négligemment le stylo qu'il avait brandi une seconde plus tôt contre sa joue. Kyo était un personnage uniqueet particulièrement intéressant. Et c'était vraiment devenu très passionnant, récemment. Non seulement il y avait cet auteur anonyme -mais pas pour longtemps- qui semblait parfois avoir les yeux sur le démon, mais aussi cette demoiselle tempétueuse qui lui tenait tête avec détermination. L'un comme l'autre donnaient l'impression que Kyo était le pilier ou la pièce maîtresse d'un échiquier qui, tranquillement, mettait le jeu en place.

Plissant les yeux, donnant l'impression de sonder Kyo au plus profond de son âme, Yukimura se dit qu'il avait la chance d'être auxpremière loged'un spectacle complexe. L'avenir lui révélerait bien des choses, poursuivit-il silencieusement, revoyant mentalement l'article posté le matin même.

_Qui es-tu... ? _

_[…]_

_Conclusion_

_En conclusion, nous pouvons dire que l'obstination porte une consonance négative, de même que ses effets sur l'ouverture d'esprit. Elle peut éventuellement mener, sur une longue période, sur l'entourage, à des émotions négatives telles que la fatigue, l'exaspération et l'abandon. _

_Fin._

La journée se terminait dans une ambiance mi figue, mi raisin. Le soleil commençait à tomber sur la ville, les étudiants sortaient des cours, certains le visage terni par la fatigue, d'autres joyeux. Pour beaucoup, les activités n'étaient pas terminées. Il y avait les petits boulots et aussi les retrouvailles dans les bars, les clubs... Le top était de se retrouver entre amis dans un bar, de boire, de rire et de se détendre avant de retrouver, le lendemain, le chemin des études. Et l'endroit à la mode était un lieu tout proche de l'université. Sur son enseigne, il y avait un point d'interrogation. Pour quelle raison mettre un nom ? Ce point particulier à lui seul avait fait passer la porte d'entrée à bien des personnes.

Yuya se dirigeait vers le parking, son sac sur l'épaule et ses talons claquant légèrement sur le sol. La dernière heure avait été très dure à suivre. Non pas que le sujet en lui même était compliqué, mais la jeune fille avait eu énormément de difficultés à mettre sa tête au travail. De fait, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Kyo, son comportement et le meilleur moyen d'y répondre. C'était terrible comme parfois, une idée pouvait faire son chemin si profondément dans notre esprit qu'elle resurgissait sans discontinuer. Il était dur de lutter contre ce phénomène et cet après midi, Yuya n'avait pas lutté. Qu'elle désire l'admettre ou non, elle avait pensé au Démon toute l'après-midi.

L'étudiante poussa un soupir contrarié, rappelant à son esprit indiscipliné qu'elle ne faisait que prendre Kyo en sujet d'étude. Elle aperçut au loin sa voiture, prête à partir**,** mais ne put l'atteindre, arrêtée par une main sur son épaule. Une main délicate mais masculine et qui, même dans une gestuelle douce parvenait à la dissuader d'avancer d'avantage. Ce bras, découvrit**-**elle, appartenait à Yukimura. L'homme était tout sourire. Mais Yuya plissa des yeux, ce sourire**-**là pouvait cacher pas mal de choses. Se retournant complètement vers lui, elle le découvrit en compagnie de Kyo et Akira, silencieux. D'un regard interrogatif, elle gratifia Yukimura d'un doux « Bonsoir ».

« Bonsoir ma chère amie »

Commença t-il**,** non sans laisser sa main à sa place, craignant peut être qu'elle ne prenne la première échappatoire venue pour les laisser sur place.

« Nous allons boire un verre, cela te dit-il de te joindre à nous ? »

Le ton était presque mielleux mais tout en gardant cette empreinte amicale que Yukimura affectionnait tant. Un coup d'oeil au duo derrière lui lui apprit que Akira n'était pas très à l'aise mais tentait de sauver les apparences et que Kyo n'en avait rien à faire. Autrement dit, il la regardait tout en fumant. D'un côté, elle n'avait rien à voir avec leur groupe, hors son ami blond. De l'autre, il serait compliqué d'observer le Démon depuis sa voiture à plusieurs kilomètre du groupe. Elle se décida pour un essai avec eux et répondit le sourire aux lèvres le plus sincèrement du monde.

« C'est avec plaisir, merci Yukimura, Akira ! J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas trop ! »

Elle remarqua Akira tiquer silencieusement et Yukimura gratifier Kyo d'un coup d'œil furtif et amusé. La soirée serait sûrement des plus passionnantes. Et Yuya continua d'ignorer Kyo qui lui, ne dissimula pas son amusement.

* * *

Le « ? »était un bar dans un coin de rue, discret et dont la porte se caractérisait par sa lourdeur. A première vue, on ne s'arrêtait pas devant une telle porte, mystérieuse, et rien ne disait qu'un bar à l'ambiance tamisée se tapissait derrière. Silencieux, il entretenait le mystère et le calme comme un sniper aurait cultivé la rapidité et la précision. La clientèle était principalement de l'université et sa réputation se faisait au fil des générations d'étudiants. Il était tenu par un homme étonnant, aveugle, les yeux couverts d'un bandeau dont on aurait cru qu'il voyait à travers.

« Bonsoir Yuan ! »

Lança joyeusement Yukimura à l'adresse du barman.

« Nous nous installons comme d'habitude »

Il ponctua son affirmation d'un clin d'œil et dirigea Yuya vers une table du fond, légèrement isolée. Il n'était pas désagréable de sortir en compagnie de Yukimura. Il était très joyeux, courtois et il régnait autour de lui un air léger ou l'on se sentait bien. De même, il n'était pas radin en conversation, ce qui permettait à Yuya de continuer d'ignorer Kyo tout à fait normalement. De toute manière, songea t-elle, il ne parlait pas, il n'était pas dur de ne pas lui prêter d'attention, si l'on oubliait que son simple physique captait le regard.

Yuya en était à sa quatrième bière lorsqu**'**Akira manifesta son inquiétude face à une étudiante un peu trop gaie.

« Yuya, je pense que tu devrais arrêter là... sinon tu ne pourras pas rentrer avecta voiture »

« Ah.. tu as sûrement raison Akira ! Je bois trop rarement »

« Si rarement, il faut te joindre à nous plus souvent ma chère Yuya ! N'est-ce pas Kyo ? »

« Qui a besoin d'une Planche à pain qui ne tient pas l'alcool ? »

Ponctuée par un sourire sarcastique, la phrase piqua au vif une jeune femme qui ne songea pas à se contenir.

« Je ne suis pas une ivrogne comme toi Kyo ! Mais je tiens mieux l'alcool que tu ne le crois ! »

Sur ces paroles, qu'elle accompagna d'un geste de la main vers le barman, elle commanda une autre bière. _Ah non_, songea t-elle,_ je ne me ferai pas balader par cet idiot _! Elle l'avala rapidement, encouragée par un Yukimura faussement impressionné et joyeux, tandis qu'Akira se fendaitd'un reproche à Kyo. Mais ce dernier semblait s'amuser. Après tout, il avait attendu un moment. Le _moment_ opportun de se faire remarquer et cela tournait exactement de la manière qu'il l'avait prévue. Cela aurait pu, de fait, être ennuyeux, mais pouvoir observer cette fière demoiselle se lâcher un peu avait quelque chose d'intéressant. Ses yeux rubis détaillaient ses joues en feu, ses expressions vives se succédant rapidement et son attitude détendue. Et tout à son observation, il ne se manifesta de nouveau que lorsque l'objet de son attention commença à retirer trop d'éléments importants de sa personne, à savoir sa veste, son léger pull... La voir épaules nues, chauffée par la chaleur n'avait absolument rien de déplaisant, mais voir Yukimura s'en amuser n'avait rien de satisfaisant.

Il se leva soudainement sous les regards étonnés de ses amis, annonça juste qu'il s'en allait et s'arrêta à côté de la chaise de Yuya.

« Tu t'habilles, je te ramène »

Un sifflement appréciateur ampli l'air, réelle salutation à l'effort de conscience démontré par Kyo. De conscience... où un simple intérêt caché. Yukimura poursuivit tout sourire.

« Alors tu sais ou elle vit, Kyo ? »

« ... »

« Kyo... je n'ai pas besoin d'un type _comme toi_ pour me ramener... »

Sa voix se faisait dure à contrôler et chevrotante, comme son estomac. Ses yeux tournaient un peu et l'air était drôlement léger. Elle se sentie soulevée et embarquée sans ne pouvoir rien faire. Elle sentit juste l'air frais de la nuit lui secouer le sang et la tête ne lui en tourna que d'avantage.

* * *

Il fallut un certain temps à Kyo pour arriver dans la rue étroite dans laquelle se situait la maison de Yuya. Cette dernière avait rendu l'âme un long moment avant, s'abandonnant entièrement au sommeil dans les bras du démon. Elle était légère et son cou dégagé donnait envie de la marquer de quelques petits souvenirs sentait l'alcool mais on distinguait, en fond, une petite odeur de fleur auquel Kyo n'aurait pu donner de nom. Parcourant les derniers mètres, il se laissa aller à une discussion en solitaire.

« Hé Planche à pain, tu auras une dette, après ça... »

Mais là où il n'attendait aucune réponse, l'endormie lui répondit vaguement ,maugréant.

« ...Idiot... »

« Regardez qui parle... »

« … Pourquoi je l'aime bien... »

« ... »

« … Alcoolique... »

« ... »

« … autoritaire... »

« ... »

« … finir l'article... »

« ... »

« … Mise à jour... »

Ses paroles se perdirent bientôt dans le lointain méandre de ses pensées, ne devenant plus que des mots incompréhensibles pour l'étudiant qui un instant patienta, dans ses pensées.

* * *

Il porta une cigarette à ses lèvres lentement tandis que sa main parcourait le clavier de son téléphone. Sur l'écran, le lien envoyé par Yukimura, la dernière mise à jour de Nozoshiyu, fraîche du matin.

**[Fin du chapitre]**

- « La persévérance est la noblesse de l'obstination » : par Adrien Decourcelle

- Bien sûr, je n'ai pas pondu mes informations comme ça, d'un coup de baguette magique :D FF n'acceptant pas les liens ou je me suis renseignée, si par curiosité vous les voulez, demandez moi :)


	7. Et le jeu continue

**Auteur : Bonjour tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? J'ai mis un peu de temps à vous poster la suite -pourtant mon chapitre était prêt dans les temps- mais il y a eu quelques délais de bêta lecture ! **

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce petit chapitre ;) Bonne lecture !**

**Remerciements :**

**Neliia**

**Talimsan**

**Clemantine**

**Tsume-en-Force**

**Keikoku-sama**

**Princesse d'Argent**

**Ilokero31**

**Et bien sûr, comme d'habitude, à tout ceux qui prennent de leur temps pour lire mes quelques lignes !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Et le jeu continue...**

Son corps lui paraissait d'une lourdeur exagérée. Comme s'il usait d'un libre arbitre normalement absent pour peser une tonne, s'enfoncer dans les draps et refuser de se déplacer. C'était une sensation que Yuya expérimentait pour la première fois. Ses membres pesaient trois ou quatre fois leur poids et sa tête était plus lourde que le reste de sa personne. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt, la lumière vive lui vrillait le crâne comme une lance enflammée. Comment la jeune fille avait-elle pu se mettre dans un état pareil ? La question flirtait à la surface de sa conscience lorsqu'elle effleura sa mémoire floue, trop vague à son goût.

Ainsi elle avait bu. _Je suppose qu'il fallait expérimenter ça au moins une fois dans ma vie_, se dit-elle, non sans regretter amèrement cet état. Plusieurs essaies et un peu de courage plus tard, sa peau quitta la douce sensation des draps et le confort douillet de son lit pour tanguer à quelques mètres de là. Ses yeux accusaient le poids qui les alourdissaient et sa bouche, pâteuse, chercha un goût, n'importe lequel, qui aurait pu lui prouver que son palais fonctionnait encore. A cet instant Yuya se fit une promesse : plus _jamais_ elle ne boirait plus que de raison.

La salle de bain était assez petite mais elle avait deux points positifs. Premièrement, elle était pratique -de part un maximum de rangement et un accès à une lumière naturelle- et elle se trouvait au même étage que la chambre de Yuya. Ainsi, la jeune fille eut libre accès au grand miroir qu'ils avaient, avec ses colocataires, bataillé à installer et put admirer : ses poches sous les yeux, son regard vague et terne, sa peau trop blanche et...

« KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA »

…

… un suçon.

Quelle était cette horreur sans nom ? Comment était-elle arrivée _là_ ? _Qui_ avait osé lui faire ça ? Yuya tira sa peau dans tous les sens pour bien voir, s'inspecta pour espérer ne rien trouver d'autre et fini par s'arrêter sur cette petite tâche trop large à son goût qui décorait la base de son cou.

Cette vision avait fait l'effet d'un coup de massue asséné à l'improviste, il fournissait un choc violent et une impression de fatigue, d'exaspération qui, presque, l'aurait amenée à retourner illico sous ses couvertures encore chaudes. Ceci étant sans compter que Yuya n'était pas de ces personnes à louper un cours sous prétexte qu'elle n'a pas envie d'y assister. Sans précipitation cependant, elle se prépara, déjeuna, relut une partie de ses cours et se mit en route.

* * *

La voiture avançait à un rythme régulier. Ce n'était pas la sienne et Yuya mis quelques temps avant de s'y habituer. Sa voiture n'était bien sûr pas garée devant chez elle ce matin. A l'extérieur le temps était légèrement frais mais sec et pourvu d'un beau soleil. A contre courant, le chauffage dans l'auto était poussé. Sûrement aurait-on pu lui faire la remarque que le trop grand écart lui vaudrait d'être malade plus tard, mais actuellement, il y avait dans l'esprit de la jeune femme tout un monde inattendu, un peu irréel et très préoccupé.

Le coup de panique passé, la jeune femme réfléchit à ce dont elle se souvenait et aux conclusions qu'elle pouvait en tirer. Ils étaient quatre. Akira était là, calme comme à son habitude. Yukimura les avait invité et entretenait la conversation -et la disponibilité des boissons- tout en buvant pour deux. Il y avait également Kyo...

Yuya secoua la tête, arrêtée sur la présence de l'étudiant. Il arpentait ses pensées en large et en travers, sans jamais s'évanouir, ni complètement disparaître. Elle décida de le poser dans un recoin afin de poursuivre son analyse de la soirée. « Take me Higher »* de Move passait en fond sonore à la radio. Elle avait bu, et sûrement suffisamment pour rendre ses souvenirs confus et fluctuant. Ils glissaient entre ses doigts avec agilité et ne laissaient entrevoir qu'une si petite partie d'eux que Yuya dû se résoudre à deviner la suite de la soirée.

Tel qu'était Akira, jamais elle n'aurait réussi à rentrer seule dans son état. Aussi avait-elle sûrement quitté le bar accompagnée de l'un des trois hommes. Le seul connaissant son adresse était...

La lumière de la vérité brilla d'un éclat sans précédent entre deux pensées, celle orageuse de tirer au fusil sur le démon -pile entre les deux yeux- et celle gênée, de s'imaginer la scène telle qu'elle avait dû se passer. Plus sérieusement, l'étudiante s'empourpra. Le fusil, sa colère, la balle entre ses deux yeux... de petites envies qui vite, supplantées par une avalanche d'interprétations et scènes variées, rendirent les armes. Elle endormie -ou divagante- dans ses bras. Avait-il été délicat, brute ou nonchalant ? Ses lèvres sur la peau de son cou. Étaient-elles rêches, douces, expertes ? _Sûrement_... Il avait tellement d'expériences.

..._Si ses fans savaient_...

« Q... ?! »

Se vantait-elle secrètement de ce « _cadeau _» sûrement purement pensé pour la faire hurler ? Une chose ne devait pas aller chez elle...

Mais qu'allait-elle faire, à présent ? Comment devait-elle réagir face à lui ? Elle désirait l'ignorer, mais pouvait-elle passer cela sous silence ?

_Tout d'abord_, se dit-elle,_ savoir si c'est bien lui qui m'a ramenée chez moi._

La voiture tourna à l'entrée du parking, sa conductrice sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle allait faire.

* * *

« Yukimura ! »

Les deux pieds fermement plantés en terre, les mains sur les hanches et le regard déterminé, Yuya déversait silencieusement sur l'étudiant une avalanche de flammes ardentes. _Il_ l'avait invitée, il y avait eu une « connerie », _il_ assumait. Ce dernier la regarda d'abord étonné puis, peu à peu, une étincelle de curiosité s'alluma dans son regard, réponse équivoque à la colère de la jeune femme.

« Yuyaaaaa ! »

Lança t-il d'une voix enjouée et mielleuse, comme s'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de la voir.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi, Yuya ? T'es tu remise convenablement ? L'alcool peut être terrassant...»

Comment devait-elle aborder la question ? Oh...avec Yukimura, y aller franchement ne poserait sûrement aucune sorte de soucis.

« Yukimura, je veux savoir une chose ! Qui m'a raccompagnée hier soir ? »

Le regard interrogateur et gourmand de connaître la réponse du jeune homme l'illumina d'avantage. Prenant un air innocent, il lui répondit en toute honnêteté.

« J'aurais bien proposé de te raccompagner -en toute innocence...- mais Kyo s'y est vaillamment opposé ! Et il est très persuasif... »

Le regard émeraude de Yuya brûla.

« S'est-il passé quelque chose, Yuya ? »

« Non...rien. »

Avec un ton incisif qu'elle se connaissait assez peu, l'étudiante tourna les talons, murmurant du bouts des lèvres un remerciement à Yukimura. Ce dernier la vit partir d'un pas assuré, le dos droit, en direction des classes sans avoir obtenu la réponse qu'il attendait. La seule chose dont il était sûr était que Kyo avait décidé de s'amuser un peu.

* * *

La mine de son crayon s'écrasa sur sa feuille avec un son sourd et cassant, éparpillant à l'occasion quelques miettes de mine sur le papier. La pilule n'était pas passée. Elle était obligée de porter un foulard pour cacher sa bêtise. Non, non, ça ne la dérangeait pas de porter un foulard, ce qui la gênait, c'était que quelqu'un découvre qu'elle avait laissé Kyo lui faire ça. Elle n'était pas l'une de ses fans ! Jamais elle n'aurait dû avoir cette _chose_ au creux de son cou. Cette chose qui enflammait son cou comme une braise posée à même la peau.

Mais il n'était pas non plus question de s'emporter. Sa dernière décision était de ne plus réagir à sa présence, de « s'en foutre comme de l'an quarante », qu'il soit présent ou pas et Yuya s'appliquait en bonne élève à obéir à cette restriction. Oui, c'était une restriction car, pour le moment, tordre le cou du démon lui chatouillait les poignets, lui engourdissait les paumes des mains et lui picotait le bout des doigts.

Pour l'occasion -et pour échapper à ses tendres pensées meurtrières- Yuya était en pleine séance de travail avec Luciole, qu'elle n'avait, pour une fois, pas eu trop de mal à dénicher. Le seul soucis qu'elle avait lors de leurs séances de travail, était que le temps passait lentement en sa compagnie, ce qui laissait à la jeune femme le temps d'imaginer un assassinat publique. Travailler sur « la Force », ses apparitions, les questions qu'elle soulève... tout ça était compliqué avec un étudiant dont on ignorait comment il était entré à la Fac.

La bibliothèque était calme et l'ambiance qui y régnait en maîtresse absolue était studieuse. Elle avait cette petite odeur de livre que Yuya aimait tant et était baignée, aujourd'hui et grâce aux grandes vitres, des doux rayons du soleil. Presque, ce calme et la chaleur de l'astre lui auraient donnés envie de se laisser aller à fermer les yeux. Ne plus penser à rien. Ou peut être si, de penser à son site, aux derniers commentaires, à son prochain article... Et le démon lui revint à l'esprit.

Elle avait espéré depuis le matin le chasser de ses pensées, si possible définitivement. Elle avait espéré que l'ignorer totalement lui permettrait de redevenir la Yuya insensible à son charme qu'elle était auparavant... mais en cet instant, face à Luciole -qui ne travaillait pas- Yuya dû se rendre à l'évidence...

… Kyo lui manquait.

* * *

« Kyooo ! »

Yukimura arriva tranquillement vers l'étudiant, le sourire aux lèvres et l'œil brillant de l'homme qui connaît un grand secret. Cependant, Kyo n'y prêta aucune attention. Il n'y prêtait d'ailleurs jamais aucun crédit. Seuls dans un coin tranquille du parc de la fac, entre quelques oiseaux et deux personnes pressées, l'un cultivait le silence et l'autre la conversation.

« J'ai rencontré un tas de monde ce matin... »

Son ton était enjoué, comme ci rencontrer du monde était pour lui une source de bonheur intense. A la différence qu'il aimait surtout découvrir tous leurs petits secrets.

« J'ai commencé par rencontrer ton fan club ! Je les ai trouvées très déprimées ! Elles m'ont raconté en long et en large qu'elles n'osaient plus t'approcher... leur as-tu fais des misères ? »

« ... »

En réalité Yukimura savait déjà tout. Ces petites princesses très bavardes ne se sentaient plus à l'aise autour de Kyo. Un peu comme ci, même en gardant le silence, il établissait autour de sa personne une barrière qui les empêchait de rester à ses côtés. En clair pour Yukimura, elles commençaient à énerver l'homme. La question primordiale étant, pourquoi ?

« Et après, j'ai rencontré Yuya ! »

Kyo détourna son regard vers Yukimura à cet instant. Il avait à présent son écoute pleine et entière. C'était assez étrange d'ailleurs, tellement que l'étudiant eu envie de faire durer le plaisir.

« La demoiselle s'est plantée devant moi avec un regard aussi aiguisé qu'une lame de sabre ! »

Il commença à rigoler, se rappelant la jeune femme fichée devant lui, avec le regard courroucé d'une Déesse colérique. C'était un beau spectacle, quand même... L'attention du Démon lui était toujours acquise.

« Kyooo... tu lui as fais quoi hier soir ? »

Yukimura le savait, il n'aurait pas de réponse. D'ailleurs, une fois la phrase terminée, le regard de Kyo retourna en direction du parc. Cependant, il semblait aussi satisfait que pouvaient en attester ses lèvres étirées dans un sourire de vainqueur.

Mais pourquoi cela lui faisait-il si plaisir ? Il ne savait pas lui même pourquoi. Ou si, il avait voulu lui faire une surprise qui la ferait monter au plafond. Mais, désirait-il seulement ceci ? Quelque part, n'avait-il pas été persuadé qu'en le découvrant elle viendrait d'elle même se planter comme un piquet devant ses yeux ? Les siens, et non ceux de Yukimura ? Il avait attendu ça, tellement, qu'il s'était rendu compte que les satellites qui papillonnaient d'habitude dans son orbite avaient disparus.

Rha...qu'elle était chiante...

Et puis quel avait été son petit délire de Planche à Pain bourrée, hier soir ? Elle parlait d'article...

Mais, si Yukimura semblait être très intéressé par ce genre de petit secrets, Kyo n'en avait absolument rien à faire. Il chassa cette idée de son esprit aussi vite que son fan club l'avait déserté.

* * *

« Luciole... Veux tu que je te dépose, j'ai ma voiture ? »

« ... »

« … tu pourrais me répondre... tu ne t'appelles pas « Kyo » »

Parcourant la distance qui la séparait de sa voiture, avec Luciole, Yuya se senti quitter le sol. L'effet avait été assez étrange. C'était comme ci d'un coup elle s'était sentie s'envoler, à la différence qu'un bras fort lui enserrait la taille et que lorsque l'on s'envole volontairement, on ne laisse pas échapper de cris suraiguë.

« Mais qu'est-ce q... ! »

Ce bras... ces longs cheveux noirs... cette attitude autoritaire...

« Kyo ! Laisse moi descendre ! »

« ... »

« Kyo ! Tout de suite ! »

« Qu'est-ce que t'es chiante... tais toi et profite du voyage »

« Je n'en ai pas envie ! Luciole, aide moi s'il te plaît ! »

A l'évocation du jeune homme, l'emprise sur sa taille se resserra et le pas se fit plus rapide. _Mais pourquoi... ?_

De toute manière, Luciole avait disparu, la laissant seule avec la personne qu'elle voulait voir plus que tout mais qu'elle s'était promis de ne pas rencontrer aujourd'hui. Mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Kyo vienne la chercher lui même. Enfin non, là il était en train de l'enlever et d'avancer à grands pas vers le parc. Le parc était vide, par ailleurs, et plus il avançait, moins les chance de voir quelqu'un grandissaient.

« Kyo, mais à quoi ça rime ?! »

Yuya avait arrêté de se débattre, résignée sur le fait qu'il ne l'écouterait pas.

Le coin tranquille ou ils arrivèrent était joli, à l'ombre d'un gros arbre. Il l'a posa alors à terre plus délicatement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et Yuya se retourna pour lui donner le même look qu'à Yukimura ce matin.

« Et alors quoi maintenant Kyo ? »

Son foulard s'était dénoué et tomba à ce moment là, dévoilant la marque de Kyo. Ce dernier sembla très fier de lui et Yuya rougit.

« Pendant qu'on en est là, Kyo, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! »

« ... »

La seule réponse qu'elle obtint fut un large sourire sarcastique et une attitude condescendante. Mais dans sa tête, Yuya ne fut pas très sûre d'être la grande perdante de l'histoire. Après tout, pensa t-elle tout en souriant presque à pleines dents, ce n'était pas elle qui était revenue. Et cela la remplie de joie. Alors, cette joie était-elle dû au fait qu'il ait perdu ou bien parce qu'elle le voyait enfin, elle ne le su pas très bien, d'ailleurs, peut être qu'il s'agissait et de l'un, et de l'autre. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprit...

… Kyo avait déjà une main sur sa taille, l'autre appuyée contre l'arbre derrière elle et les lèvres avidement posées sur les siennes pour un baiser enflammé.


	8. Pourquoi?

**Note de l'auteur : Oui oui, je sais. Je sais que de un, j'ai été terriblement longue...et que de deux, le chapitre est terriblement court et qu'il doit soulever bien plus de questions encore hahaha ! Mais c'est comme ça XD Je l'aime bien court, ce petit là !**

**Merci à toutes et à tous de me lire et de me suivre à travers mes histoires :) A très bientôt pour la suite !**

**Princesse d'Argent :**

Haha si le dernier chapitre était sadique... je ne veux pas savoir celui là XD

Hein oui ? Qui est donc le perdant ?:P C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle ce chapitre ci est si court... Je j'avais énormément de mal à l'écrire...quand je me suis rendue compte que ce qui était écrit se suffisait à lui même ! ^^

Désolée par contre pour le temps... j'ai mis longtemps à savoir ce que je voulais pour ce chapitre 7 !

Bonne lecture ;)

**Neliia**

Tes impressions sont intéressantes ;)

Je lui réserve, leur réserve, de jolies choses...et des moins jolies :P

Bonne lecture ! !

**Geuh**

Hahaha oh oui oh oui, du sourcil froncé !:P J'adore ça ! Et je crois bien que ça va dans ce sens:P

Bonne lecture !

**Ilokero31**

Merci beaucoup !:D

Haha je pense que Kyo sait qu'il est un pervers !:P Et le revendique ? XD

Encore merci et bonne lecture !

**Clementine**

Mouarf XD Mais qui a dit que j'étais gentille ? :P

J'ai une telle réputation ? Ah bon ? XD Je pensais à une réputation de retardataire surtout... XD

Bonne lecture :D Même si petite !

**Pouki26**

Plus d'un mois ? Oups.. _ Gomen Nasai !

Je suis d'accord, nous avons des styles complètement différents ! Et c'est bien ainsi ! J'aime lire plein de styles différents ! Je suis d'accord aussi sur ceci : il est plus facile de lire plus léger. Le soucis est que je cherche à améliorer mon style... la qualité de mon français et de son utilisation etc. ;) « J'ai remarqué une chose, c'est que la plupart de tes phrases sont en fait des métaphores », exact ! J'aime les « images » et je pense que ça se voit lorsque j'écris !

Kyo a en fait fait le lien... mais il s'en fiche en fait :) pour la simple raison qu'il est ainsi ! Il cerne et accepte les gens comme ils sont sans chercher à les découvrir toujours d'avantage !

Voici je poste :P Bonne lecture !

**Tsume en force**

Haha mais qui gagne, en fin de compte ? LA question !

Bien vu ! Kyo veut la « marquer » sienne. Elle n'a pas à appeler Luciole à l'aide...

As tu réussi à regarder mon profil chaque jour ? ^^ J'étais un peu en retard... Aller, là les BIP de mise à jour vont sonner chez tout le monde XD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre n°7**

**Pourquoi ?**

Le baiser avait duré longtemps. Pour Yuya du moins, il avait été interminable. Et de ce temps sans fin subsistait de profondes interrogations. Des questions telles que _pourquoi je ne l'ai pas arrêté ? Pourquoi a-t-IL arrêté ? Pourquoi a t-il fait ça ? Pourquoi l'ai-je laissé faire ?_...

Kyo avait doucement retiré ses lèvres de celles, encore secrètement gourmandes, de Yuya. Et devant le manque de réaction de l'étudiante, en vint à la conclusion qu'elle avait aimé. C'était ainsi que songeait Kyo, ses baisers avaient toujours été appréciés, souvent désirés. Un sourire conquérant s'installa sur son visage et il garda le silence, heureux du développement qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Elle était là, pantoise. Son esprit peinant à rattraper le fil des événements. Encore quelques minutes auparavant, Yuya se réjouissait d'arriver à éviter le démon à la perfection, voilant au passage son désire réel de croiser son chemin. Puis il était arrivé tel un ouragan et le tsunami l'avait emporté avec lui, corps et biens, intégrité aussi. Mais elle était toujours heureuse, non pas parce qu'elle le voyait enfin, mais parce que sa certitude était qu'il avait perdu cette manche... Mais alors, pourquoi ? Que s'était-il passé ? Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Ses déductions comportaient-elles des failles ? Non, Kyo était attiré par le fait qu'elle résistait et lui montrait de l'attention. Ou peut être devait-elle dire « avait été attiré par » ? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ?... Cela n'aurait pas dû se terminer ainsi. Cela avait été très bien, évidemment... Yuya se prit à rougir, la honte au bord des joues. Il savait y faire. Il avait matière à entraînement... L'étudiante tiqua. Ne pouvait-on pas maintenant l'inclure dans les « aides à l'entraînement » ? Pourquoi avait-il éprouvé le besoin de lui faire ça ? Un sentiment d'importance ? Que rien ne doive lui échapper ?... Yuya fronça les sourcils, le regard perdu. Pourquoi l'avoir rabaissée ? Avoir insinué en elle ce sentiment de s'être laissée tirée vers le bas, vers des actions auxquelles elle ne trouvait aucun intérêt. Ce sentiment d'être mise au même niveau que ces filles qui suivent en se donnant corps et âme pour un homme qui ne les regardera jamais. Et pourquoi Diable avait-il fallut qu'elle ait cette idée saugrenue qu'elle pouvait être différente ?

Le sourire de Kyo s'éteignit devant les lentes larmes dévalant les joues de Yuya. Son regard vert émeraude exprimant le regret et l'amertume dirigés vers lui, accusation silencieuse mais forte. Que se passait-il ? Il n'avait jamais fait face à cette réaction. L'air surpris et les bras ballants, il l'observa trembler et la fixa alors qu'elle lui lança, la voix vacillante :

« Je ne veux plus _jamais_ te trouver sur mon chemin, Kyo... _jamais_... »

Et c'est sur ces paroles sèches, que la jeune femme s'en alla, discrètement, sans ce son si doux aux oreilles de Kyo que ses tempétueux talons frappant le sol avec colère...


	9. Peut être un peu velue

**Note de l'auteur :**

Aller, pour me faire pardonner mon retard du chapitre 7, mon côté un peu sadique à votre égard (:P hehe...) et surtout la taille du chapitre précédent, j'ai mis ma tête et mes petits doigts à contribution pour écrire, alors que j'ai posté le chapitre 7 il y a peu, le chapitre 8.

**Remerciements : à toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de s'arrêter sur mes écrits. :)**

* * *

**Chapitre n°8**

**Peut être un peu velue... **

Un léger soupire s'étira dans le vent, lamentation à peine voilée d'un jeune homme à qui les joies de la vie manquaient. Ces petits plaisirs qui faisaient que se lever le matin avait un sens. Des petits bonheurs tels que taquiner le fan club de Kyo, titiller le démon sur sa nouvelle amie au caractère de feu, faire tourner Akira en rond sur ses histoires de cœur ou même chercher qui était « Nozoshiyu ».

Le tout s'était incroyablement compliqué dernièrement, sans qu'aucune information ne lui ait été donnée. Yukimura savait pertinemment que le Savoir lui serait accordé, mais il se demandait pourquoi cette information avait déstabilisé tous ses petits plaisirs dans un accord de temps pour le moins parfait.

Pour commencer, le fan club qui restait déjà il y a quelques jours en retrait de Kyo avait complètement déserté la place. Ceci étant dû à l'humeur noire de leur « Dieu » qui semblait retranché dans ses songes, dans un mutisme pire qu'à l'ordinaire. Akira quant à lui, petit frère fidèle, semblait déçu et bouder Kyo depuis un temps similaire. C'était une situation assez extraordinaire mais peut être ceci était-il normal. Idolâtrer quelqu'un qui a un moment nous déçois génère sûrement quelques doutes, quelques distances... Quant à « Nozoshiyu », « il » n'avait pas publié depuis trois jours, trois longs jours qui empêchaient Yukimura d'apprendre plus sur cet anonyme personnage très perspicace. Il lui manquait un élément important de cette histoire qui, même dans le cas de l'auteur, datait du même jour.

Une pensée lui restait toutefois en mémoire... _Trop de coïncidences... tuent les coïncidences..._Tout était lié, il le sentait.

* * *

Ses doigts frôlèrent les touches sans jamais les enfoncer. C'était ainsi depuis trois jours. Yuya n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se concentrer. Elle s'était sentie blessée, rabaissée. Elle savait au fond, que l'erreur n'était pas simplement de son côté à lui. En quelque sorte, la jeune femme s'était menée là au moins autant qu'elle y avait été guidée. Se croyant peut être un peu à part... un peu _spéciale_. Et sa bêtise se situait là. Alors, y avait-elle été un peu fort lorsqu'elle l'avait banni de son répertoire? Certes, le regret était là. C'était impossible de faire autrement. Mine de rien, elle s'était attachée à cet homme là et au petit jeu qui était le leur. Mais Yuya songea sérieusement avoir fait le bon choix. Parce qu'il n'était pas sérieux, parce que ce genre de situation se serait répétée plusieurs fois et parce qu'à chaque fois, elle se serait sentie aussi faible de rabaissée, il fallait dire « stop ».

Alors tout simplement elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, ayant fait le bon choix, elle en arrivait à une situation telle que celle ci, comme ci elle sortait d'une dure rupture amoureuse. Son esprit était scellé par le regret et l'envie de faire marche arrière. De fil en aiguille, était enlisé dans cette pensée, à tel point que sa concentration pour tout autre sujet se faisait avec difficulté, en arrière plan de ce soucis qui n'était en rien capital.

Le plus dur était peut être de savoir exactement ou son esprit voulait en venir, études de la psychologie oblige. Si elle prenait la peine de ne pas occulter volontairement cette pensée, elle verrait très clairement que l'envie et la raison se combattait. La raison mettait Kyo dehors, l'envie le laissait rentrer. Et c'était tout.

* * *

Un mois passa sous la houlette des habitudes. Timidement, le fan club avait reformé les rangs, assaillant un Kyo calme, posé et silencieux. Bien que Yukimura, observateur aux aguets, se rendit compte bien vite que ce n'était qu'une façade. Jamais depuis _cet instant là_, Kyo n'avait posé la main sur l'une de ces femmes. Il en était persuadé.

Akira avait fait son deuil de ce qui l'avait fâché, apparaissant aussi proche de son grand frère qu'à l'accoutumée et Yukimura avait de nouveau pu lire les articles de son auteur presque préféré. Presque parce que quelque chose avait changé. Il ne savait pas dire quoi en l'état actuel des choses cependant. Ce qui le tracassait plutôt était que depuis lors, la petite blonde n'était plus apparue, Kyo ne la cherchait pas non plus et ce fameux auteur avait modifié ses préoccupations. L'étudiant esquissa un demi sourire, entre la compréhension et la satisfaction.

* * *

Un...deux...trois... Il y avait ici bien trop de livres que Yuya désirait lire. Il lui semblait que le temps se rétrécissait, ou peut être le remplissait-elle tellement qu'il avançait alors à vive allure. Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'autres solutions. Dans les premiers temps, la jeune femme s'était sentie privée d'oxygène, comme ci l'on avait d'un coup coupé ses réserves. Attrapant une œuvre épaisse entre ses doigts, elle laissa son esprit glisser sur le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Bien des semaines étaient passées sans que -à son plus grand regret- les souvenirs ne s'effacent. Les premiers jours, elle n'avait rien pu écrire et avait peiné à travailler correctement. Ensuite la douleur s'était effacée, sans pour autant emmener avec elle le regret. C'était un poison qui était toujours là, tapis dans l'ombre, se rappelant à ses bons souvenirs dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Et un mois plus tard, elle y pensait encore. Yuya évitait pourtant très soigneusement de le croiser et se détournait même dès que son nom était évoqué. Mais cela ne la rendait-elle pas au contraire bien plus réceptive à son existence ? La jeune étudiante en était persuadée et se répétait chaque jour, que seul le temps agripperait ses regrets pour enfin, les déposer loin d'elle.

Actuellement, Yuya travaillait sur un article. Mais elle savait pertinemment qu'en ce moment, ses écrits manquaient de quelque chose. Comme si elle parlait de quelque chose, en ayant une autre idée en tête. Elle se demanda si, tout bien réfléchi, il ne serait pas temps de parler d'elle. Peut être alors, cela lui permettrait de passer ce cap important.

Elle reposa le livre et quitta la bibliothèque. Il était déjà vingt et une heure, la nuit était tombée, le vent frais aussi. Sur le parking, il y avait encore quelques voitures de garées. Certainement plus de professeurs que d'élèves. Un frisson la parcouru. Non qu'il y ait quelque chose à craindre, mais le parking presque vide, la nuit... fabriquaient une ambiance qui ne lui plaisait pas. La jeune femme avait l'impression qu'à n'importe quel moment, une main pouvait se poser sur son épaule. Le choix de la main était selon l'imagination : velue, pleine de pustules, griffue...

Elle hâta le pas, non sans se sentir ridicule. Si quelqu'un la voyait... Elle secoua la tête, essayant de faire sortir le Kyo moqueur de sa tête. Elle avait toujours cette tendance à imaginer qu'elle aurait été sa réaction dans telle ou telle situation...

Revenant à la réalité, elle sorti ses clés de voiture, les inséra dans la serrure... et sentie une main se poser sur son épaule...


	10. Regrets

**Note de l'auteur :**

Que je suis productive allez-vous me dire...peut-être. En même temps, je vous dois bien ça ! Non contente d'avoir la désagréable habitude de vous faire attendre... je vous fais des suspenses à presque tous les chapitres ! XD Il y a peu sur une autre fic...on m'a dit que j'étais pire que cruelle (hein Neliia ? XD)

Bref : elle est velue ou pas, cette main ? ;)

Ah et... il y a, derrière chacun des « pseudo » utilisés dans ce chapitres, un vrai personnage de SDK ;) Je suis certaine que vous n'aurez aucun soucis à les retrouver ! ;)

**Remerciements :**

**Clemantine :**

Je crois que tout le monde pense « Bonten » haha ! XD Je ris !

Yukimura a toujours été un grand observateur !:P Il est super utile comme personnage !

**Princesse d'Argent :**

Effectivement personne n'a reçu l'alerte pour le chapitre 7 ! (Moi même je n'ai pas reçu la confirmation!)

Tu vois tout juste ! Yuya se remue beaucoup les méninges concernant cette décision !

Haha aller, cette fois, la fin sera peut être moins remplie de suspens :P Bonne lecture !

**Kei-kun !**

Ravie de te revoir ici :D (et trop heureuse que la case « grammar-nazi » passe à la trappe ! Je déteste faire des fautes... mais j'en fais quand même et vu parfois ce que c'est, ça me hérisse le poil!)

Haha je sais que je peux compter sur toi pour relever mes efforts de style ! (bons ou mauvais, d'ailleurs !:D)

Je livre la suite ! Un peu plus banale pour ce chapitre j'en ai peur ^^ Je place mes pions !

PS : Tu joues vraiment ta Namy dis moi :P

**Bloody Kyo : **

Hehe non, Yuya n'est pas une fille facile !;)

**lol :**

Maintenant pourquoi pas ;) Merci beaucoup, bonne lecture !

**Guest :**

La suite arrive ! Tu en sauras bientôt plus ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre n°9**

**Regrets**

En arrivant au matin, Akira ne tarda pas à remarquer l'agitation qui l'entourait. De petits groupes d'étudiants s'étaient formés ça et là, relatant les faits, les imbriquant les uns dans les autres... et n'hésitant pas parfois à extrapoler là où il y avait des blancs. En tout état de cause, ce qu'il apprit et qui était de toute évidence la seule chose certaine à l'heure actuelle était qu'il y avait eu une agression sur les lieux et que la police avait due se déplacer.

Il ne pouvait pas moins s'en soucier. Qui disait aux étudiants de rester si tard ? Ils n'ont qu'à savoir se défendre. L'étudiant ne doutait pas que Kyo serait du même avis, bien qu'il ne daignerait sûrement même pas le donner.

Tout ceci était effectivement d'actualité jusqu'à ce qu'il croise une jeune personne qu'il connaissait bien.

* * *

Le verdict avait été le suivant : deux hématomes -l'un sous l'œil gauche et l'autre au niveau de l'abdomen-, une fracture du poignet droit et quelques égratignures éparses. Somme toute, il n'y avait pas de quoi fouetter un chat, sauf que le voleur était reparti avec son sac. La seule chose dont Yuya pouvait actuellement se réjouir, c'était qu'il n'était pas reparti sans payer sa dette. La jeune femme avait toujours été très attachée au fait de régler ses comptes, avec quelques intérêts. Aussi était-il reparti à quatre pattes au lieu de deux, mais toujours avec ses affaires. Elle soupira, exaspérée. Depuis un certain temps, rien ne se déroulait jamais comme prévu.

C'est un professeurs qui avait alerté la police en l'entendant crier et était donc responsable de toutes les rumeurs qui circulaient ce matin là. On ne pouvait rien lui reprocher, excepté peut être que son intervention après coup avait détourné Yuya se son activité et que, s'il n'avait pas voulu intervenir, le voleur aurait été à ses pieds avant vingt deux heures.

Au final se dit Yuya alors qu'elle marchait en direction de la fac, la main n'était ni velue ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Si elle se fiait à ses souvenirs, elle était certes un peu poilues, mais surtout froide et portant une odeur de viande crue. Et ce dernier détail n'aurait rassuré personne... Yuya s'était donc abstenue d'en parler.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que dès son arrivée, tout le monde saurait que la victime était elle. L'étudiante détestait cela. Jouer le rôle de la victime n'était très certainement pas son fort, d'ailleurs, c'était bien pour ça qu'elle était en route pour suivre ses cours normalement.

De loin, elle voyait déjà les petits groupes bavarder. Ses pieds touchèrent le sol avec souplesse et se dirigèrent avec fermeté vers le premier bâtiment. D'abord un petit tour à la bibliothèque puis...

Son regard croisa celui de Kyo.

Une semaine pour respirer à nouveau, trois semaines pour tenter un oublie et... une seconde pour avoir le souffle coupé. Kyo avait eu un air surpris, le temps juste de s'en apercevoir et de reprendre une expression neutre. De quoi était-il surpris ? De la voir à quelques cinq mètres de distance ou bien la vision du gros hématome qui maquillait sa peau et éclipsait, pour un temps, l'éclat de ses yeux verts?

Yuya batailla pour détourner le regard. Elle y arriva avec calme et sang froid sans jamais -elle l'espérait- avoir laissé transparaître sa gène. Et avec une démarche souple et un peu « vois que tu ne me traumatise pas », s'en alla loin. La fierté était une chose dure à ravaler.

Après tout, elle ne le connaissait plus, où du moins, c'était censé être le cas.

Y avait-il coïncidence plus étrange que ce qu'il venait de voir ? Elle lui avait demandé de ne plus jamais paraître devant elle et, fierté oblige, Kyo -non qu'il ait décidé d'obéir- s'était laissé convaincre de l'oublier un temps. Et voilà que le jour ou la rumeur parle d'une fille agressée, la planche à pain se ramène avec le visage refait. C'était un peu trop fort. Quelque part entre ses tripes et sa gorge, il y avait une boule qui s'était formée. Impuissance, colère... un petit maelström de sentiments négatifs se formaient là et Kyo laissa faire.

Il ne pouvait pas nier que la situation actuelle lui portait déjà sur les nerfs. Cette fille n'avait absolument rien saisi à la situation, à _leur_ situation. Bon, il n'était pas sans savoir d'où cela venait, il n'était pas idiot, mais elle était bête. S'il avait été là, comme à son habitude, à lui rendre le quotidien impossible, personne ne l'aurait touchée. Personne n'aurait eu le _droit_ de l'approcher.

Mais bientôt tout allait changer. Kyo prit son téléphone et lu le contenu présent à l'écran.

_Mise à jour – auteur : Nozoshiyu – Titre : Regret - AM 08:05._

_Est-il logique de ressentir des regrets ? Tout le monde ressent-il le regret à la même échelle ? Ce sentiment signifie t-il qu'on a eu tord ? Le regret, un sentiment positif ou négatif ?_

_Rapide définition :_

_Acte ou choix, réalisé ou non, dont on s'aperçoit trop tard qu'il aurait pu nous apporter satisfaction._

_Souvent je me dis, que si je prends moi même une décision, il n'y a pas de raison d'y avoir des regrets. L'on prend souvent une décision dans notre propre intérêt et, à ce titre, il devient étrange que ce choix nous fasse du mal. Hors... nous le faisons. Nous prenons des décisions qui nous font mal. Pourquoi ? Pour autrui ? Pour nous même ? Pourquoi prendre une décision qui nous fait mal dans notre propre intérêt ? N'est-ce pas contradictoire ? Si le regret peut être bénéfique, nous aider à progresser à l'avenir, cela veut-il dire que si le même choix se présentait de nouveau à nous, il faudrait, cette fois ci, en faire un différent ? _

_Si dans certaines situations cela peut être une vraie leçon... je me demande parfois s'il faut toujours céder au regret. _

_Commentaires – 5 - __  
__**Iassei**_

_C'est une question très difficile que tu te poses, Nozoshiyu. Je te lis depuis tes débuts et je me retrouves, parfois, comme maintenant, dans tes écris. Si cela est, comme cela se ressent, un sujet personnel, je te souhaite de vite avoir la possibilité de remettre tes pensées dans le bon ordre._

_***Iraka***_

_Voilà pourquoi il faut vivre une vie nette et franche ! Ne pas prendre de décision faite de « bon sens » ! Tu te sentiras bien mieux ! _

_**Hassun**_

_Si tu veux, on peut sortir ensemble ! Je suis sûr que c'est une histoire de cœur ! (ma demande ne fonctionne que si tu es une femme, 'kay ? ;) )_

_**N'Heiris **_

_-*KariA*- : Ton commentaire est renversant ! Bien entendu que parfois il faut faire des choix qui ne nous plaisent pas ! Et OUI, pour notre propre bien ! Des encouragements tels que les tiens sont assez irresponsables... _

_**Onoga**_

_[...]_


End file.
